The Four Heirs
by Megan Andres
Summary: It turns out that there is a group of people who can defeat Voldemort: the Heirs. But can these Heirs be found in time? And what of the lives of those Heirs? Will they lose everything in defeating the Dark Lord? PLEASE R/R!
1. The Heirs of Slytherin and Gryffindor

Title: The Heirs of Slytherin and Gryffindor  
  
  
  
Harry looked up from his book. "You went where?" He was extremely curious to find out what was occupying so much of his best friend's time. "And with who?" He set his Defense Against the Dark Arts book aside.  
  
"I went to the library with Hermione and Ginny to look up that legend that George told us about." Ron's eyes sparkled. "And you'll never guess what we found out!"  
  
"I'm still stuck on the fact that you went to the library with Hermione." Harry winked at Ron who was now a rather unnatural shade of red. "Because I am truly confused as to why you would willingly do such a thing even for that silly story that your brother told us."  
  
"Oh, sod off!" Ron mumbled.  
  
"You mean like you did last night while moaning about Hermio..." Harry jumped back from his seat as Ron lunged at him. He yelped in surprise as Ron jumped the couch and tackled him to the ground. They wrestled until Ron gained the upper hand.  
  
A loud alto voice interrupted their rough housing. "Would you two please act your age?"  
  
Harry looked up from his position under Ron's knees to see Ginny and Hermione standing over them. They were smiling down at the boys. But before either boy could respond to Hermione's query, Ginny coughed out, "They are acting their age: four and four."  
  
Ron pushed himself off of Harry's chest. "Funny. Hysterical. Remind me to hire you for our next party."  
  
The girls laughed as Harry got up from the floor. He turned around and nearly bumped into Ginny. She was still laughing and he couldn't help but notice that her eyes were a clear, bright mocha brown today.  
  
Since his fifth year, last year, Harry had begun to notice how Ginny's eyes would light up whenever she laughed. He'd also noticed how graceful she was. How she seemed to glide across the common room. How kind and considerate she was of everyone, including the Slytherins. How...  
  
"Earth to Harry. Come in Harry." Ron's voice broke him out of his rather odd thoughts about Ginny.  
  
"I'm paying attention!" Harry blinked and tried to forget about how close he was standing to Ginny. How she was looking at him as if she were worried about something. How...  
  
This time it was Hermione to break his train of thought. "Are you sure you're listening, Harry?"  
  
"Positive. Now what did you three find out while I was in detention?"  
  
Ginny held out a roll of parchment and Harry took it from her. She began, "Well, we found out where all of the writings on the Heirs were. Most of it is in the main library. Only two books are in the Restricted Section. We got a look at the other five books."  
  
Harry was shocked, "There are seven books about the Heirs and this story that George concocted?"  
  
Ron smiled, "I think he was telling us the truth. Why else would there be seven books about the Heirs?"  
  
Hermione glared at Ron who again had a rather nasty red color on his face. "What we found out was that each Founder has an Heir. This story first came out way back during You-Know-Who's first stab at power. The Ministry tried to find the Heirs who were supposed to be able to defeat him. But they couldn't find them all."  
  
Ron nodded, "They found two of the Heirs: the Slytherin and Gryffindor Heirs. But they hadn't be able to locate the other two before... Well, before..."  
  
Harry's voice was quiet. "Before my parents died."  
  
Ginny put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "That's right. Harry..."  
  
He shook his head. "I'm okay. It just doesn't make sense. Why would he kill my parents then?"  
  
"Actually, it does make sense. Especially after finding the names of the two Heirs that the Ministry could locate." Hermione pointed to a section of the parchment in Harry's hand. "James Potter was Gryffindor's Heir. Which makes you also his Heir."  
  
"So Voldemort killed my dad and wanted to kill me..."  
  
Ginny nodded sadly, "Your mother just got in his way trying to protect you."  
  
"So we were curious as to why You-Know-Who never tried to kill the Slytherin Heir." Ron said, "At first we thought it was because he himself was the Heir. But no..." Ron carried out the word 'no' to emphasize their mistake. "You'd never guess who the Slytherin Heir is."  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment. He couldn't think of anyone in the Slytherin house who may be the Heir except for the Malfoy's. But then why didn't Voldemort secure his power base by making Draco take the Dark Mark? "Who?"  
  
Hermione grinned wickedly, "Severus Snape."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. "Professor Snape?"  
  
"Yeah." Ginny sounded excited. "The books say that only when the four Heirs are together can You-Know-Who be defeated. Which means that Dumbledore needs to find the other two Heirs and quickly."  
  
"That would explain why Dumbledore stood up for Professor Snape when Voldemort vanished. He couldn't afford to lose one of the only two Heirs he could find." Harry sighed in frustration. "But how is he going to find the other two Heirs?"  
  
"That's what we don't know. We think that's what in the two books in the Restricted Section." Hermione answered.  
  
"So how far back does this um... Heir-ship go?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron grimaced, "From what we found, you two are direct Heirs. Gryffindor and Slytherin are like great grandparents to you and Snape."  
  
"And that's not all." Hermione pointed again to the parchment. "It's in one of the books that the Ravenclaw Heir was placed in the wrong house by the Sorting Hat. It mentions how the Ravenclaw Heir thinks they are truly of Gryffindor."  
  
Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose. "So someone we know could be the Ravenclaw Heir?"  
  
Ginny nodded excitedly. "Yep."  
  
Harry rolled the parchment up and tucked it into his book bag. He looked over the three friends in front of him. "Let's see who we can get to give us 'permission' to get into the Restricted Section."  
  
"The last time we tried that we got lucky." Hermione groaned. "Who will we go to this time? McGonnagal will never sign the paper and we certainly can't ask Snape."  
  
"Maybe we could ask Snape." Ginny tilted her head in thought. "Maybe we can come up with something. Besides, if Snape signed the slip, Madame Pince would never question it."  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment. There was no way that Snape would ever sign the paper for him or Ron. The only two people who could talk him into it would be Ginny or Hermione. So which one would have a better chance? "We'd only have one go at this. Snape will know something is up if both of you ask." He looked at Ron. "So which one should it be?"  
  
Ron looked the two girls over and sighed. "He despises Hermione. But she's brilliant. And he seems to actually like Ginny. But she's a Weasley. It's a toss up."  
  
Hermione nodded. "If we can come up with a plausible story, he'd sign it for me. If we can't, it had better be Ginny."  
  
"Well, I can't come up with a reason we'd need the books on the Heirs." Harry shrugged. "And we'd have to be careful. If he knows he's an Heir, he knows that I am. And it would be kind of obvious that we're lying to get our hands on the books."  
  
"Wait!" Ginny shrieked. "I've got it! We tell him that Hermione is going to be helping me with a History of Magic assignment. We have one of you guys follow us to the library and into the Restricted Section while wearing the cloak."  
  
Ron got excited. "And we'd take the two books we need and hide them under the cloak. And Snape would never know that we got them."  
  
Harry smiled widely, his green eyes bright and sparkling. "Bingo. This might just work."  
  
He got up and went up the stairs with Ron. At the top, the boys looked down at the common room and watched Ginny and Hermione leave to find Snape. They looked at each other and then continued on their way to their dorm.  
  
******  
  
"And that's why we need that copy of 'Elven Mysteries and Mayhem', Professor." Hermione cringed as Ginny tried to explain their need to get into the Restricted Section of the library. She didn't think that Snape would go for it. He was glaring at Ginny who didn't seem even a little daunted by his look.  
  
"And Professor Binns requires this book? Why isn't he signing this paper?" Snape went back to looking over the reports that the third years had turned in earlier in the day.  
  
Hermione tried to smile. "He can't hold the quill well, Professor. He told us to ask you as you would understand the need for such a volume."  
  
Ginny spun her head around and gaped at Hermione's use of such a blatant lie. She peeked over her shoulder at Snape who seemed to be thinking over the latest bit of information.  
  
Professor Snape looked at the slip of parchment on his desk again and then looked at the two girls. "Fine." He signed the slip quickly and threw his hand into the air to dismiss them. "Now leave."  
  
Ginny grabbed the slip from the desk and pulled Hermione out of the Potions dungeon. They ran down the dark hallway and reached the stairway before Ginny even thought of stopping. She leaned against the wall and looked in shock at Hermione. "You realize that you just lied?"  
  
"Yeah. It just came out of my mouth."  
  
"What happens if he checks it out with Professor Binns?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "We'll have the books by then. At worst, you and I will get a detention. At best, he'll ignore it and not check it out."  
  
"You have a lot of faith in that." Ginny whispered as they began to climb the stairs. "I wish I had that."  
  
"George told me a couple of other rumors. I tend to believe that they have some truth to them." Hermione grinned.  
  
"What kind of rumors?"  
  
"It's nothing." Hermione continued toward the Great Hall. "At least not right now."  
  
Ginny opened the door to the Hall and held it while Hermione slipped through. They looked around the crowded room and spotted Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. The boys were surrounded by the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan. "Do we even want to get involved?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "If we don't, Harry and Ron will only get into trouble."  
  
So, Ginny stepped up behind Ron and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He looked up with a relieved expression on his face. "Where have you guys been?"  
  
Hermione slid into a seat on Harry's right while Ginny shoved her way between George and Ron. "We were getting Professor Snape to sign a permission slip about Ginny's latest project."  
  
Fred's face quickly took on a sour cast. "Snape? That slimy git?" He and George visibly shuddered. "Why would you even want to ask him anything?"  
  
Harry snickered and elbowed Hermione. He answered, "Maybe this project is worth it. Maybe, if Ginny does well, Snape will vanish."  
  
Fred blinked and slapped Harry on the back. "Don't we wish!" He stood up and pulled Lee with him. "Come on. We've got detention with Filch in thirty minutes." George followed his brother and Lee out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ron whispered, "So he signed it?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "Yes. Hermione lied and he believed it long enough to sign it."  
  
Harry stared at his best friend in surprise. "You lied?"  
  
Hermione looked down at her plate and mumbled a response. "Yes."  
  
Ron whistled, "I can't believe it! Hermione Granger lied to a professor! Has hell frozen over? Cause I'm not feeling cold yet."  
  
Hermione nearly choked on a forkful of Shepard's pie. And Harry had to set his glass of pumpkin juice down before he spilled it. Ginny's face was a bright red.  
  
Ron laughed, "Are pigs flying? Are those pigs flying around the ceiling?"  
  
Harry ducked as Hermione flung a biscuit at Ron's head. From his seat on the floor, he could hear the two of them begin yet another fight. He settled himself in a more comfortable position and bumped into someone. He looked up and smiled at Ginny who was also hiding under the table.  
  
"What is their problem?" Ginny asked, exasperated with her immature brother.  
  
"They like each other." Harry answered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Harry closed his eyes and groaned. He hadn't meant to say that. Ron was going to kill him if he could beat Hermione to it. "I meant..."  
  
"I know what you meant, Harold James Potter!" Ginny glared. "Don't you try to take it back."  
  
"Ron told me a few weeks ago." He shrugged. "I guessed about Hermione."  
  
Ginny smiled brightly, "This make so much sense now! But do they have to fight so much?"  
  
"They wouldn't be Ron and Hermione if they didn't." Harry answered. "Fighting is flirting with them."  
  
Ginny giggled, "Let's hope they don't ever move on to third base. Someone could get killed!"  
  
Harry turned a rather odd shade of red as Ginny moved closer to avoid Ron's feet. He couldn't believe how much Ginny had changed over the summer. For the first time since his first year at Hogwarts, Harry hadn't been allowed to go to the Burrow over the summer. And it seemed that he had missed quite a bit. Ginny seemed to be much more outgoing now. And she didn't blush when she talked to him anymore. It was almost like she... well, like she didn't like him anymore.  
  
"Earth to Harry!" Ginny reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of her friend's eyes. "Anybody in there?"  
  
Harry blinked as Ginny pulled her hand back. "Yeah. Just thinking. That's all."  
  
"Must be hard for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ginny smiled wickedly, "Thinking."  
  
"Funny. Ron was right. You should be at our next party."  
  
"You wouldn't know a party if it bit you in the butt, Harry."  
  
Harry snickered, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course." Ginny whispered. "You're too much of a straight arrow."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Are YOU sure?"  
  
Harry was about to snap back at Ginny when he felt someone grab his shoulder from above the table. He looked behind him and saw Seamus and Dean smiling at him.  
  
"They're done and gone, Harry, my friend." Dean's deep voice whispered.  
  
"Yeah! You can come out now." Seamus winked.  
  
Harry crawled out from under the Gryffindor table as Seamus helped Ginny from the other side of the table. He noticed an odd look on Dean's face as Seamus pulled out a chair for Ginny.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Dean shook his head. "If Seamus was anymore obvious..."  
  
Harry frowned, "He likes Ginny?"  
  
"You didn't know?" Dean laughed. "Man, are you dense?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He's been writing to her all summer." Dean answered.  
  
"ALL summer?" Harry watched as Seamus started talking to Ginny.  
  
"Yeah. Weren't you there?"  
  
Harry sighed, "No."  
  
"Bummer, man." Dean clapped Harry on the back and walked away.  
  
Harry watched as Seamus said something that made Ginny laugh. He felt betrayed, but he didn't know why. Seamus was his friend. He should be happy for him. And he had wanted Ginny to get over her crush since his second year. He should be happy for them both. So why did he feel like his heart was breaking?  
  
******  
  
"Madame Pince?" Hermione called out. "We have a permission slip to get a book from the Restricted Section."  
  
The librarian witch took the slip from Hermione's outstretched hand and looked it over very closely. She pulled at it and crumpled it up in her hand. She held it up to the candlelight around her desk. Finally satisfied, she pointed down the hall to the small room that housed the Restricted Section. "The door will only open twice. Once for you two to enter; once for you to leave."  
  
Hermione nodded and pushed Ginny ahead of her. As they walked, they tried not to look behind them at Ron who was hiding under Harry's cloak. Hermione couldn't help but feel odd about this whole expedition. For some reason, Harry hadn't wanted to come. In fact, he had been glum since dinner two nights ago. He had been avoiding most of the Gryffindors including his Quidditch teammates.  
  
She had gone to Ron to find out what he knew, but Ron had wanted information from her about Harry's attitude change. A whisper from behind the girls broke Hermione's train of thought.  
  
"Are we almost there?"  
  
Ginny smiled to herself. "You know, Hermione, Ron is so very impatient."  
  
Hermione merely nodded. She knew that and agreed with it. That's why she couldn't believe that Ron didn't know what was wrong with Harry. He had been fine until Ron had started a fight with her that night. And now, she thought maybe something had happened after she and Ron had stormed off.  
  
"Ginny, where were you and Harry during... well, during..."  
  
Ginny whispered back, "Under the table. We didn't want to get hit by any flying objects."  
  
Ron snorted in disbelief.  
  
"If you're not quiet, Ron, we'll get caught."  
  
Ron sighed and followed the girls through the now open gate that separated the Restricted Section from the main library. He stepped away from them and quickly found both of the books he was looking for. He tucked them into the satchel under the cloak and went back to Hermione and his sister.  
  
Ginny reached out and pulled 'Elven Mysteries and Mayhem' from the shelf and tucked it into her book bag. She turned to find Hermione standing near the gate. She walked over and whispered, "Did Ron get the books?"  
  
Hermione nodded and pointed just behind Ginny. Ron's hand appeared out of thin air and waved. So Hermione triggered the gate and stepped out closely followed by both the invisible Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
The trio went toward the exit and stopped at Madame Pince's desk to check out the book that Snape had signed for. As they waited, they noticed Dean sitting with Neville in the far corner of the library. Hermione pointed Dean out to Ginny. He was waving at the girls and motioned towards seats at the table they were using. Hermione shook her head and pointed toward the door.  
  
"Are you sure you won't stay?"  
  
Hermione jumped when she heard Seamus' voice come from behind her. She checked to make sure that he hadn't tripped over Ron and looked over at Ginny.  
  
She was blushing! Hermione stared in disbelief. Ginny was blushing over Seamus! This was new. She would have to remember to question Ron later about it. She took the book from Madame Pince and thanked her. As she was putting it back into Ginny's bag, she tried to listen in on what Ginny was saying to Seamus.  
  
Ginny smiled, "I wish we could stay. Hermione and I have to get back to the common room. We have a project to work on."  
  
"Really?" Seamus sounded interested. "What about?"  
  
"History of Magic. A report that I have due for some extra credit."  
  
"Okay. I wish you could stay, though." Seamus winked at Ginny who turned an even brighter red.  
  
Hermione interrupted, "Hey, Seamus, do you know what's up with Harry?"  
  
Seamus seemed to grimace. "Dean says that he thinks he knows what's wrong, but he won't cough up the information. I think he's joking. I hope Harry's okay though. I'd hate for him to hide away for the rest of the week. I have to ask him something."  
  
Ginny set her hand on Seamus' arm. "I'm sure he's fine. He just has a lot to think about lately, I'm sure."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll see you later, Ginny." Seamus slipped away from the group and went over to join Dean and Neville.  
  
"What was that?!" Ron's strained whisper came from nowhere.  
  
"What was what?" Ginny retorted as she exited the library. As soon as the group was far enough down the corridor, Ron took the cloak off. He stared at his little sister.  
  
"Could you have flirted anymore with Finnegan?"  
  
Hermione simply continued walking. She wanted to hear what Ginny had to say.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny snapped back.  
  
"Wasn't it bad enough that you wrote to him all summer? I mean, what about Harry?" Ron grumbled.  
  
"What about Harry?! There is no Harry! Grow up, Ron!" Ginny shouted all of a sudden.  
  
Hermione was shocked. Up until the summer, Ginny had always blushed when Harry was mentioned. Now she claimed that he didn't even figure into her thoughts anymore.  
  
"I have grown up!"  
  
Ginny shrieked back a reply. "Have you?! Then why don't you just admit that you like Mione?!"  
  
Hermione watched Ginny spin around and run off down the hallway. She turned back to Ron and was amazed at his expression. He was opening and closing his mouth as if he were a fish searching for air to breath. "You okay?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and turned a deep red. He grumbled an answer and thrust the satchel containing the books the group had been after into her arms. He turned around and stalked off down the corridor in the opposite direction from his sister.  
  
Hermione just stood in the hall and stared at the wall. She couldn't imagine what had gotten into Ginny for yelling at Ron like that. And she couldn't understand why Harry was avoiding them. Even Ron seemed to be confused about something. "Ugh!" She found the stairwell and slowly climbed her way to the Gryffindor dorm.  
  
******  
  
"So they had a fight. Who cares?" Harry mumbled.  
  
"I would think that you would, Harry." Hermione was flipping through one of the books on the Heirs while Harry scanned the other book. "I've never seen Ginny so angry, and Ron, well, he's never yelled at Ginny before."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Hermione looked up at her friend and sighed. She could tell he was miserable. "Does this have anything to do with Seamus and Ginny?"  
  
Harry's head shot up from the book in front of him. "What?"  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Whatever, Mione. Let's just finish this."  
  
She stood up and walked around the table. Harry tried to focus on the book he was reading. Hermione gently shoved him to the side and sat down next to him. She put her arm around Harry's shoulder. "You know, there's a Muggle saying. You don't know what you have until you've lost it."  
  
"So I screwed up, Mione. Nothing can change that. If you remember, I WAS the one who wanted Ginny to forget her little crush." Harry sighed.  
  
"And now you regret it. Because you can't understand what she would see in Seamus, right?"  
  
Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and frowned. "Why did I screw this up so bad?"  
  
"People like you Harry... well, they have a hard time recognizing love when it comes into their lives. Your family certainly doesn't love you. And you've never had anyone who really loves you just because you are you. Everyone that has ever shown interest in you has focused on the fact that you're HARRY POTTER... THE BOY WHO LIVED." Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"And because those people exist, you don't know who really cares about you. Who really loves you." She squeezed Harry's shoulders and waited for him to respond.  
  
It had been nearly a full minute before Harry answered her. "Maybe you're right."  
  
"Snuffles loves you and I think so does Professor Lupin. They cared about your parents and they care about you. And I know Ron and I care about you. And even in some twisted way, I'm sure Snape cares."  
  
Harry snorted in disgust. "Now there's someone I should worry about."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Aren't we a pair?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're moaning about nonexistent love lives."  
  
"Maybe for me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Harry laughed for the first time in days. "Ron really cares about you."  
  
"You're nuts, Harry Potter." Hermione looked down at the book that Harry had been looking at. "Totally of your rocker."  
  
"Whatever you say, Mione." Harry shrugged and stood up. "Just don't make the same mistake I did. Don't wait until he's found someone else."  
  
Hermione watched her friend walk up the stairs to his dorm. He seemed to be walking a little taller. The talk must have done him some good. And he did have a valid point. She settled into the chair and thought long and hard about Ron and his apparent crush on her.  
  
******  
  
Harry lay on his bed and glanced at the scrap of parchment in front of him. He wanted to talk to someone about what Hermione had said to him, but he knew Ron wouldn't be in the mood after having such a fight with Ginny earlier. And he didn't want to talk to Seamus. No that he disliked him now, it just would be uncomfortable for both of them. And it would be the same with Dean.  
  
He considered Neville for a moment before thinking that it would be best to get outside help. Someone who wouldn't look at him differently for what he had to say. Someone who would still love him no matter what he said or did. Someone like Sirius.  
  
But he didn't want to endanger Sirius by writing such childish stuff to him. It wasn't worth him getting caught over. So Harry sighed and began to write:  
  
Professor Lupin,  
  
I know it's been a long time since we've talked. And I know I would normally go to Snuffles about anything that was bothering me, but I can't this time. It's nothing too terrible, but it's just not worth risking Snuffles' life over. And I know he would want to come back and see me if he knew about this.  
  
I know you know, but, at the end of my first year here, Hagrid gave me a picture album. It had pictures of my parents and pictures of you and Snuffles in it. There was even one picture of Peter. It's not there anymore; I couldn't stand to look at it.  
  
Anyway, over the years, I've realized that both you and Snuffles cared a lot about my dad and mum. Did you love them? It may seem like an odd question to you, but I just talked a little with Hermione, and it brought up a lot of things for me. Mostly questions; about the people in my life and how they fit into my picture of who I am.  
  
For example, Ron, I think, has fallen in love with Hermione. And while neither one of them appears ready to see it just yet, I wonder where I'll fit in. I know things will change and I know that they have to, but still.  
  
I seem to be avoiding the main problem here. Hermione told me tonight that people like me find it hard to recognize love. And I think she might be right. And because of that, I may have lost the only person who has ever loved me for me. Help me please, Professor.  
  
I just feel kind of lost. I would talk to my friends about all of this, but I can't. I wouldn't bother you, but I have to just this once. I don't know what to do.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
*****  
  
Harry sat down at breakfast the next morning and tried to keep his mind off of Ginny and Seamus. They were sitting together at the end of the Gryffindor table, deep in discussion about something. He picked over his food and looked up in surprise as Hedwig dropped a letter in his porridge.  
  
He glanced at the handwriting and was a little disappointed. It was from Sirius not Professor Lupin. Harry waved it in front of Hermione's face and elbowed Ron before he stood up to go to the common room.  
  
The trio carefully avoided every Gryffindor they came across on their quest to find a place to read Sirius' letter. Finally, Harry pulled Ron and Hermione into a small alcove in the back of the common room. He ripped open the letter, forgetting his earlier disappointment, and began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Remus wrote me a letter a few days ago. It appears that the Order is getting closer to tracking Peter down. He seems very eager to catch him. But I fear they may find a trap if they are not careful.  
  
I believe I have managed to convince Dumbledore that he should try to convince the governors to allow Remus back into Hogwarts. Your stories of his classes sound so much better than what I've learned of Lockheart and Crouch-Moody put together.  
  
I will soon be in another hiding place. The Ministry has heightened their alert in Ireland and may already be looking for me here. I will let you know as soon as I'm settled somewhere else.  
  
Have a good rest of the year, Harry.  
  
Love,  
  
Snuffles  
  
Hermione frowned. "You don't think he's going to get caught do you?"  
  
"Nah!" Ron answered to relieve Harry who looked like he was about to be ill. "Snuffles has always been able to stay ahead of the Ministry. They won't ever catch him."  
  
Harry looked at the parchment and sighed. He worried about Sirius all of the time. Last year, in one of his letters, Sirius had hinted that something was wrong. And over the course of the year, his letters had gotten sadder and darker. Almost as if he had given up hope of ever being cleared of the murders that Peter had framed him for. Now, he seemed to be a little more upbeat and more like his old self.  
  
"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione's voice brought him back to the present.  
  
"Yeah. Just thinking about Snuffles." He stood up and looked at Ron. "Listen, Ron, I'm going to walk around for a while. It's Saturday and I think I'll just try not to think of anything. If an owl comes for me from Professor Lupin, give it to Hedwig. She'll find me."  
  
Ron blinked in surprise, "You think Professor Lupin might write?"  
  
"I wrote him last night and I want to know what he has to say."  
  
Hermione nodded, remembering what she and Harry had talked about last night. "We'll send Hedwig right away if the letter shows up. Come on, Ron." She tugged on Ron's sleeve. "I want to talk to you about something."  
  
Ron nodded and left the alcove. Hermione turned to her friend and smiled. "I hope you hear from Professor Lupin soon."  
  
Harry smiled and hugged Hermione. "Good luck, Mione. Let me know what happens."  
  
"I will."  
  
*****  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Ron slumped on his bed while Hermione stood in front of him. They had come to the boys' dorm to get away from Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"It's about what Ginny said." Hermione sighed, "While you two were arguing in the hallway."  
  
Ron turned a bright, beet red. "She was kidding, Mione. She was just trying to make me angry."  
  
"If it had been nothing, Ron, you wouldn't have rushed off like you did." Hermione sat next to him on the bed. "Tell me something, Ron. What would you do if I started seeing Victor again?"  
  
"I'd tell you that you were making a big mistake."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ron tried to stay calm, "I don't know."  
  
"I think you do."  
  
"Maybe I just don't trust him." Ron mumbled.  
  
"What if I asked Dean out. or Neville. or Malfoy? What would you say then?"  
  
"I would ask you what the hell you were thinking."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ron looked up at Hermione and sighed, "Because I."  
  
"You what?" Hermione wanted to tell him that she liked him, but she couldn't help but feel afraid that he might not like her. That Harry might be wrong.  
  
"BecauseIthinkyou'rebeautiful." Ron rushed through his answer.  
  
Hermione smiled, "You could have taken a breath, Ron."  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
She looked at his eyes and noticed a spark of fear in them. He had honestly been afraid that she would hate him, that she would never want to be his friend again. "No. I'm not mad."  
  
"Good." Ron sat there and fumbled with his hands. He didn't know what to say now.  
  
"Harry and I talked last night. About a lot of things. Including your sister and you." Hermione wanted to be honest with him.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I pointed out to him that he had waited too long to recognize what he felt about Ginny. And now, she was with someone else." She paused and took a breath. "As he was leaving, he told me not to make the same mistake with you."  
  
Ron stared at Hermione. Her eyes were bright and brave. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You like me?"  
  
"Is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Well, frankly, it kind of is."  
  
Hermione leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "That's too bad."  
  
Ron couldn't believe that she had just kissed him. Her lips had felt like silk. He reached out and took her hand in his. "So I guess this changes a few things."  
  
"Yeah, guess so."  
  
"What should we tell Harry?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
Ron nodded, "Of course."  
  
Hermione leaned back and settled against Ron's warm body. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I could get used to this, Mione."  
  
"So could I, Ron."  
  
They kissed again and simply held hands as they whispered to each other about when they had each first known about their feelings and how much they meant to each other. They were so involved that they didn't even notice when Dean and Neville came into the room to get their books and homework. The two boys smiled knowingly at each other and locked the door behind them as they left.  
  
*****  
  
"So here's the information we've been able to glean from the books." Ginny pushed the parchment towards Ron and Harry. She smiled at Hermione and continued. "There's a spell that's been designed to identify the Heirs. However, the caster must be within twenty feet of the thought-to-be- Heir for the spell to work. If a red, green, blue, or yellow aura appears, the person IS an Heir. If the aura is black, the person IS NOT an Heir."  
  
"We're assuming that the aura colors will change based on which Heir is found. For example, if we cast the spell on Professor Snape, his aura would be green. Yours, Harry, would be red." Hermione said.  
  
"So. the Hufflepuff Heir would have a yellow aura and the Ravenclaw Heir would have a blue aura?" Ron asked.  
  
"Correct." Ginny nodded. "So, we should test the spell on one of the two Heirs we know about. That way, we can determine if it truly works. And if it does."  
  
"We could begin to eliminate people from our lists." Harry finished.  
  
"Right." Ginny answered.  
  
"So who's left on the Hufflepuff list?" Ron looked over the spell written on the parchment.  
  
"We have Justin, Leo, Aislinn, and Cole. The Ravenclaw list is a tad longer of course." Hermione checked off the names on her notebook.  
  
"Is Leo a pureblood?" Harry asked. "I thought that both of his parents were Muggles."  
  
"His parents were both squibs, actually." Ginny frowned.  
  
"Ouch." Ron grimaced. "Bad luck."  
  
"No kidding," Harry agreed.  
  
"I think it would be easier if we all learned the spell and then went in groups of two to check our guesses out." Hermione looked at Harry for his response to her idea.  
  
"That's a good idea. That way, if we screwed up the spell, we would know what we did wrong. It would also make it easier for us to cast the spell. The caster wouldn't have to worry about watching for the aura."  
  
Ron smiled, "Then let's go. Ginny, you come with me. Mione, you go with Harry."  
  
Hermione nodded as the group broke up into their respective pairs. "Harry and I will take Aislinn and Justin. They often go places together. They'll be easy to catch."  
  
"Sure. We'll take Leo and Cole then." Ginny pocketed her wand and gathered the books into a neat pile. "Let's go." 


	2. The Heirs of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

Title: The Heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff  
  
  
  
Harry watched the hallway outside the Hufflepuff common room carefully. He had been able to cast the spell on Aislinn before she and Justin had gone into the dorm, but there hadn't been time to cast it on Justin before they entered the dorm.  
  
"So that scratches Aislinn off our list." Hermione whispered, "Let's hope that Ginny and Ron got both of their targets."  
  
"I wouldn't use the word target around Justin. Remember second year?"  
  
"Fondly. I was one of those unfortunate stiffs, remember?"  
  
Harry chuckled, "How could I forget? I got blamed for the whole thing."  
  
At that moment, Ginny and Ron crept up behind Harry and Hermione. "So how did it go?" Harry asked.  
  
"No dice." Ron answered. "Leo and Cole both had black auras. How about you guys?"  
  
"Let's just hope that Justin has a yellow aura then." Hermione stated.  
  
The door to the Hufflepuff door swung open to reveal Justin and Aislinn. They peeked into the corridor and then went to the left toward some of the unused classrooms. Harry pushed away from the wall near their hiding place and slowly followed them. He could feel Hermione behind him. He could hear her whisper the spell.  
  
Instantly a pale gold light filled the hallway, visible only to Harry and Hermione. But something went wrong. Aislinn turned around and spotted them as well as the yellow light from Justin's aura.  
  
"Justin! What are you doing?"  
  
He turned around and tried to figure out what Aislinn was talking about. He spotted Harry and Hermione as well. "What's wrong, Aislinn?"  
  
"You're yellow!" Aislinn whispered.  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
Harry raced forward and smiled at Justin. He wanted to put the two friends at ease. "Hey, Justin. Aislinn's right. You're yellow. We did it. We're sorry."  
  
Justin looked Harry over carefully. "It was an accident?"  
  
"Not totally. But we'll say it was for now, okay?"  
  
Hermione glared at Harry. She tried to understand why he was scaring Justin. "Harry's joking, Justin. It was an accident. I was trying to show him a new spell I learned from Professor Binns. I must have got it wrong. It wasn't supposed to turn you yellow."  
  
Justin sighed in relief. "Thanks. We'll see you later then."  
  
Harry watched Justin pull Aislinn away down the hall. "So I guess we've only got one Heir left."  
  
"How are we going to figure out who isn't supposed to be in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know. Think of the virtues that Rowena Ravenclaw looked for in her students. She wanted them to be intelligent to a fault…"  
  
Hermione continued, "Intelligent to the point of insanity… even for me. 'These belong in Ravenclaw; each has a ready mind where those of wit and learning will always find their kind.'"  
  
"What scares me is that you know that exact quote." Harry shuddered as the two friends caught up to Ginny and Ron.  
  
"What quote?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The Ravenclaw section of our first Sorting Hat song." He responded.  
  
Ron reached out and took Hermione's hand. He tried to ignore the smug looks on Harry and Ginny's faces. "Leave it to Hermione, the living encyclopedia."  
  
"Funny." Hermione smiled. "Maybe I should reconsider our little arrangement."  
  
Ron spun around and tried to come up with a valid retort but try as he might, nothing came to his mind. Finally he simply tweaked Hermione's nose and took off down the hall.  
  
Hermione glared at her friend-turned-boyfriend. She excused herself and dashed off after him.  
  
"So… do you think they'll grow up anytime soon?"  
  
Harry snickered at Ginny's comment. "Never would be too soon."  
  
"I agree." Ginny tucked her wand into her pocket. "What happened to make Hermione go for Ron?"  
  
Harry suddenly was nervous. "We talked. That's all."  
  
"Really? You told her to talk to Ron?" Ginny asked in awe.  
  
"Yeah. We talked about a lot of stuff. I really don't want to rehash it right now."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I have to go to the owlery to send Pig back home. My mum wrote the twins and told them to behave themselves this year. She's letting Ron and I fib on them."  
  
Harry smiled at the redhead. Her eyes were lit up again. He could tell that she enjoyed getting Fred and George back for the years of torment she had to put up with. And he knew that Ron was enjoying it as well. "What did they do this time?"  
  
"There was a rumor about Fred and Angelina."  
  
"That's all?" Harry was confused.  
  
"You knew about that?" Ginny gasped.  
  
"We all did." Harry replied. "We couldn't help it. They weren't exactly into hiding it… especially after every game we won. They were horrid in the locker room."  
  
Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "Ron swore he didn't know."  
  
"He didn't. Only the team did." Harry looked at his friend conspiratorially. "I can give you something else, though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"George has been seen with… well, with a couple of girls."  
  
"Nothing you could tell me would beat Percy and Penelope." Ginny laughed.  
  
"How about George and Angelina?"  
  
Ginny shrieked. The people walking around them in the hallway looked at the couple and continued on their way. "Angelina is seeing both of them?"  
  
"Angelina is trying to scare the wits out of Fred."  
  
"She's evil."  
  
"I know." Harry tried not to think of how Angelina had discovered his crush on Ginny and was now trying to make him ask her out. "She should've been in Slytherin."  
  
"No one should be in Slytherin. Nobody's ever done anything to deserve that."  
  
Harry was surprised. "You sure?"  
  
"Maybe Tom deserved it… and probably Draco. But that's about it."  
  
"You're too nice for your own good, Gin."  
  
"Thanks." Ginny quickly hugged Harry and turned away to go to the owlery. He watched her walk away and wished he had the guts to call out her name. He sighed and cursed himself. He would just have to wait and see what Professor Lupin had to say.  
  
******  
  
Harry,  
  
It has been a while since we last talked, but I want you to feel like you can write me anytime. I am always here for you. Your question was NOT odd at all. It makes sense that you would wonder about P and I in reference to your parents. From my point of view, P feels like a piece of his soul is missing.  
  
He not only lost his best friend, but he also feels the blame that so many have placed upon him (and yes, I WAS one of them). I've come across plenty of people who hate what I am, Snape included. I can't imagine being P with the ghosts of your parents hanging over him.  
  
You've heard the expression about being a third wheel? I sometimes felt like that. But Lady Lil, as P liked to call her, was one of my closest friends. There were just some things that I felt I could only tell your mother.  
  
Some of those things your father never knew and your godfather still does not know. I loved Lily with all of my heart. She was my intellectual equal… my sister… my saving grace. I remember her as a docile, fragile creature. But P has a different story about Lady Lil.  
  
Whenever your father wouldn't have time for P's games, Lily was an eager substitute. There was only one person she refused to torment… Severus Snape. He was the only one to escape Lily's tricks. And I'm sure that even Snape doesn't know why.  
  
There was only one time that Lily actually hated P. When James told Lily and I about finding Snape at the Willow, Lily hunted P out and punched him. He had a black eye for days afterward.  
  
I've thought about how to explain P's feelings about Lily for a few days. When the Ministry read the charges against P, he was a blank slate. Even when confronted with what happened to James, P was a rock.  
  
Harry noticed that the letter was tear-stained in this paragraph. He continued.  
  
He sobbed when Lily's name was read. I've never seen P cry. NEVER. I have no doubt that P worshipped Lily. He once, jokingly before James had asked Lily to marry him, told James that he thought he would have to make Lily an honest woman if James didn't hurry. And after the Willow incident, P never got on Lily's bad side again.  
  
James was a different story. He was fair game for P's jokes… especially when Lily was involved. Just to aggravate your father, there were many times that P and Lily got 'caught' snogging in the common room.  
  
P and James were brothers in every sense of the word save for name. If your father was in need of P's unique services, P would never hesitate. And that included being your godfather.  
  
My relationship with James was a little more complicated. I think that I was to James what Hermione is to you… a smart kid who just happens to be fun a lot of the time. No matter what, to your father, I was the smart one. He may have been Head Boy, but he always asked me questions if he didn't know the answers.  
  
The one thing that sticks in my mind is what he did for me when he and P found out about me. P may have been the one to suggest the solution, but James was the one who convinced him that I was worth it as a friend. Lily called me the peacemaker. She claimed that I was the moderator between James and P. Maybe I was. But most often I found myself siding with James. I'll be honest with you, Harry. I cried when I found out what had happened. And for a few months I honestly believed that somehow… P had betrayed them.  
  
Lily would have despised me for that. Especially with what she knew. But I think that the question you asked wasn't what you wanted answered. I think you want to know how we feel about you. Am I right?  
  
Harry, it hurts P that he can't be with you. He loves you for being a part of James and Lily and for being yourself. And that is something special. If he could take you away from Lily's sister, he would in a heartbeat. And if it were legal for me to do so, I would.  
  
So much would have been different if James and Lily were here. Maybe I would have had the courage to tell P what I've wanted to tell him for years. And maybe you wouldn't doubt the people who love you. If wishes were horses…  
  
Harry, P and I do love you. Do NOT ever doubt that. And if I could leave you with only one piece of advice about this love of your life… it would be 'don't end up like me.' Harry, I'll make a deal with you. If you can overcome this and end up with this person, I will do what I should have done years ago. I will confess all to P. Not that it would change anything.  
  
With love,  
  
Moony  
  
Harry looked at the letter and wiped at his eyes. What Professor Lupin had said about his parents… he had never known some of the stories. He knew it hurt Sirius to talk about his parents, and he had never been as comfortable talking with Professor Lupin as he was talking to Sirius.  
  
He could see why Lupin had seemed to like Hermione so much. He was right. They were a lot alike. And he often drew parallels between Ron and Sirius. They both could be serious when it was needed, but they both liked to be at the center of attention.  
  
He imagined that Ginny was like his mother… smart and pretty… and fun. He reread the last paragraph and was slightly confused. It made him feel better to know that Sirius and Lupin loved him. But what kind of deal was Lupin talking about. The implication… well, the way he spoke about Sirius made Harry wonder.  
  
Could it be that Lupin had told Harry's mother that he was… gay? Harry didn't mind it at all. He just thought it was kind of cute in a 'mom- likes-dad' kind of way. You knew it went on, but that didn't mean that you needed to see it. It was enough to know it went on. And if Lupin liked Sirius, he hoped he'd have the guts to talk to Ginny if only to force Lupin to confess everything.  
  
Harry smiled in a rather evil way. He had set himself on a course of action several hours ago before Lupin's letter had arrived. Now there was just extra incentive. He set the letter aside and took a deep breath. Ginny was downstairs in the common room. It was time. Time to do what he had dreamed of all summer. Time to beat Seamus to the punch.  
  
******  
  
Ginny looked over her notes. She had narrowed down some of the Gryffindors who could be the Ravenclaw Heir. It had to be someone smart. She also thought it would most likely be a female. All the other Heirs were men. "Damn sexist Founders!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione dropped down onto the couch.  
  
"Nothing." Ginny sighed. "So what did you do to my beloved brother when you caught him?"  
  
"I don't think you're old enough to know."  
  
Ginny choked on the water she was drinking. "What!"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Didn't think I had it in me?"  
  
"To joke like that or to NOT joke like that?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Ginny shook her head, "No way. It was a good one though. You should try it with Harry."  
  
"Speaking of Harry…" Hermione began.  
  
"Don't go there, Hermione. Please." Ginny shifted uneasily on the couch.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione watched the redhead stare at her small hands. She could tell that Ginny was uncomfortable talking about Harry. But she also could tell that it was for a different reason than in previous years.  
  
"I just feel confused."  
  
"Confused?" Hermione really wanted to help her friend. Last year she had discovered that Ginny was a very good friend. She had helped Hermione through some problems with her horrible roommates Lavender and Parvati. Now the three girls were at a truce thanks to Ginny.  
  
"Over the summer Seamus wrote to me."  
  
Hermione simply nodded. Sometimes it was best to not say anything.  
  
Ginny continued, "Some of the things he wrote were so beautiful. He writes stories, you know."  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"They're very good. That's what we started talking about. His stories and my poems. And then somehow, he began writing in a different way. I know it seems silly to you, but I could tell something was different in how he felt. I think…"  
  
Ginny paused for a few seconds. "I think he likes me."  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?"  
  
"I don't know how I feel about him. There are times that I think it would be nice to be with someone who actually likes me. Not like Harry. He'll never like me. Seamus is a wonderful person."  
  
"Ginny, do you want my advice?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hermione took Ginny's hands in her own. "It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself to like Seamus like you think he likes you."  
  
Ginny sighed, "What am I going to do?"  
  
"You don't need a guy do survive. I think you should seriously think about your friendship with Seamus before you do anything. Besides, that way you can have time to think about why you're confused."  
  
"I guess Harry will be happy."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Seamus and I. He's been wanting me to get over my crush for a long time."  
  
Hermione saw the crushed look in Ginny's eyes. It was at that moment that she knew that Ginny would never end up with Seamus. "Ginny, just take your time. Just promise me that much."  
  
Ginny was about to answer when she looked up and smiled at someone over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione twisted in her seat and looked curiously at Harry. He seemed to be sort of energized as if he'd run into Fred and George's newest candy, Dr. Pepper-up. It was a sort of Pepper-up potion that tasted like some American soda.  
  
"Gin, can I talk to you?" Harry spoke surprisingly clear.  
  
"Of course you can." Ginny started to move over to give him room next to Hermione on the couch when he coughed.  
  
"I meant in private."  
  
Ginny blinked in surprise but nodded. She gathered up her notes and stacked them in a pile next to Hermione. Harry held out his hand and pulled her up from the couch.  
  
The two of them left the common room and began walking aimlessly around the hallways. Ginny soon noticed that they had passed the same painting three times. She stopped in the hallway and waited for Harry to turn around.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
He shrugged and stepped closer to her. He looked down at her and smiled. "I got a letter from Moony."  
  
"You're calling him Moony now?"  
  
"Call it a revelation on my part. An… what's the word?"  
  
Ginny smiled weakly, "Epiphany."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, I asked him some questions about my parents and somehow he knew what I was really asking him. You know, I've never felt like anyone loved me. Not my family… not my friends… not even Moony and well…"  
  
"You can't believe that."  
  
"I don't anymore. Moony said some stuff about how he felt about my parents. And he tried to explain how he felt about me. I thought he simply didn't want me. Did you know it was illegal for a minor to be in the custody of a werewolf?"  
  
"No." Ginny couldn't figure out where this discussion was going.  
  
"It is. That's all that's keeping him from taking me away from my uncle and aunt." Harry's grin was wide. "The point is that a lot of people care about me. I was just not experienced enough to recognize it. I thought about my years here and everything I've gone through. If Ron and Mione didn't care, they would never have helped me stop Quirrel. And Tom would have killed you."  
  
Ginny flinched. She still felt a little scared when she heard Tom Riddle's name mentioned.  
  
Harry kept going. "I would never have survived the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And the summer after that… Ron and Mione kept me from doing things I would have regretted later." He sighed. "I realized that I wasn't alone anymore. While I miss them, it doesn't matter that my parents aren't here because I've got people who love me. And that's what they would have wanted."  
  
Ginny nodded, "So what's the problem?"  
  
"I'm getting to that." He took a deep breath. "I realized that in return for the these people loving me, I felt the same thing for them. I consider Ron and Mione like a brother and sister. And I'm glad that they have each other now."  
  
"It's kind of cute." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what I would do without Moony and Snuffles. I can't believe I went for so long without them. And it was when I thought about someone I hadn't thought about in that light that I saw that my caring for them was different. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost them. But I didn't think this person would ever care about me the way I cared about them."  
  
Several first-year Hufflepuff students walked past at that moment. Ginny looked over the rush and noticed that Harry was looking at her differently. She gasped when she recognized the look that had been appearing in Seamus' eyes recently. "Harry?"  
  
He smiled, "I think… no. I know I love you, Ginny."  
  
Ginny suddenly felt sick. She looked down at her hands and noticed that they were shaking. She began to mentally beg Harry to take it back.  
  
"Ginny," Harry stepped close enough as the students began to leave the area to touch her cheek. "I love you."  
  
Ginny began to cry. She couldn't breath. Something was wrong. She felt light-headed. She should be happy not terrified.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry watched as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. He put his other hand on her arm. "Ginny, answer me."  
  
She tried to answer him. She really did. But all she could think of was the latest story that Seamus had written. The heroine had gone mute from shock. She blinked and felt her knees turn to jelly.  
  
Harry grabbed her and tried to comfort her. He was confused. He had expected her to slap him. He'd been prepared for her to kiss him. But he didn't ever think she would cry. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Why did you do this?" She squeaked.  
  
"I wanted you to know whether or not you felt the same way. I didn't want to lose you to Seamus without you knowing how I felt."  
  
"Seamus?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I…"  
  
He was cut off by warm lips being pressed against his. His eyes opened wide in surprise. Ginny was kissing him! He was kissing Ginny! He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. The kiss lasted nearly a full minute before they broke apart in need of air.  
  
Harry stared at Ginny. Her face was tear-streaked and red. But she was smiling.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
Harry couldn't believe the doubt she had in her voice.  
  
"After THAT kiss, you doubt me?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
She stepped forward into Harry's arms and pressed her face against his chest. This felt right. She wasn't confused anymore.  
  
******  
  
Ron threw his book at Fred. "You damn idiot!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
Ron couldn't believe that Fred actually believed that Angelina would be going out with George. "They're playing you!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Ron sat back and watched the show.  
  
Fred continued his rant. "George is going to get it this time. I'll show him. He won't get away with this!"  
  
Ron chuckled, "That's right, Fred. If you're busy fighting with George, you won't be able to torment Ginny and me."  
  
A soft voice called out from the corner, "Ginny and I!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
Fred laughed, "She's good, Ron."  
  
Hermione stuck her head out of the corner and smiled at her boyfriend's brother. "Thanks. I've been practicing."  
  
"I can tell." Fred approved. "Practice in such a fine art as sarcasm makes perfect."  
  
"Get out, Fred." Ron shot back.  
  
Fred laughed and waved to Hermione who blew him a kiss as he walked out of Ron's dorm room.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Ron glared at Hermione.  
  
"Nothing. Just humoring Fred and preventing World War III."  
  
"Good idea. As cool as it would be to see them fight, it would cause Hogwarts to fall apart." Ron got up from his seat on his trunk. He walked over and sat down next to his girlfriend. "So you think he's confessing all to my sister?"  
  
"Absolutely." Hermione nodded. "He had that look."  
  
"And what look would that be?" Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips.  
  
"The one you have right now."  
  
He laughed, "I think you've said enough for one afternoon, Mione."  
  
"Oh… really?" Hermione pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.  
  
Ron pulled back long enough to mutter, "Practice makes perfect."  
  
Hermione's laughter filled the room as Dean and Neville once again walked into the room. Dean groaned and grabbed Neville's arm before he got to his bed. "Come on. They're making me sick."  
  
Neville smiled and took one last look at the couple in the far corner. "Get a life, Dean. They're happy."  
  
Dean responded, "I never would've pegged you as a romantic, Neville."  
  
The door closed as Neville answered, "There's a few things that you don't know about me."  
  
Hermione began to laugh and pushed Ron back lightly. "The comedic probabilities behind that last comment would last Fred and George for the rest of their lives."  
  
Ron leaned forward again and answered before pressing his lips against Hermione's. "Get a life, Mione."  
  
******  
  
"So who do you think it is?" Harry asked Hermione the next morning.  
  
"I've made a list, but I don't think any of my ideas will pan out."  
  
Ron interrupted, "Ginny has a list, too."  
  
"Who's on it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask her boyfriend?" Ron winked slyly at Harry who turned beet red.  
  
"Ron…" Hermione warned. "Leave him alone."  
  
Harry shot back at his best friend, "Yeah. You're one to talk."  
  
Ron's hands flew to his chest and covered his heart. He began to moan as if in pain and stumbled around the common room. The other Gryffindors were laughing as he tried to 'die' gracefully. Even Harry and Hermione were laughing. Ron finally dropped to the ground and twitched a few times before ceasing all motion.  
  
Ginny looked at her prone brother laying in front of her. "Who killed him this time?"  
  
"Harry did." Dean called out from his chair next to the fire.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Oh, darn. My brother or my boyfriend? What a choice."  
  
Ron blew a raspberry from his position on the floor as Ginny stepped over him to sit next to Harry on the couch. She settled against him and put her arms around his waist. He kissed her cheek and smiled at Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked in Ron's direction and called out, "Hey I-D-ten-T! Get up and get over here."  
  
Ron jumped up and pushed his way past the couch to sit at Hermione's feet. "I-D-ten-T?"  
  
Harry snickered, "Spell it out, Ron."  
  
"I-D-1-0-T?" Ron gasped, "Hermione! I am NOT an idiot!"  
  
"It took you awhile." Hermione smiled down at him. "I was merely suggesting a new nickname for you."  
  
"Ha ha. Remind me to manage you for a stand-up comedy career."  
  
Harry hugged Ginny tighter against him. "So, who's on your list?"  
  
Ginny sighed, "A few of the Gryffindors of course. I had this silly idea that it was a female this time."  
  
"That's not silly." Hermione responded.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Angelina is pretty smart but so is Alicia."  
  
Harry smiled, "You have a thing for Quidditch players, huh?"  
  
"I also thought about Hermione."  
  
Ron sat forward from his slumped position at Hermione's feet. "She's Muggle-born. She can't be the Ravenclaw Heir."  
  
Ginny conceded, "I know. I only said I thought about it."  
  
Meanwhile, Harry watched Hermione's face. He could tell that something was bothering her. "You okay?"  
  
Ron and Ginny stopped talking to each other and looked at Hermione. She looked like she was going to cry.  
  
Hermione waved her hands in front of her face. "I'm fine. I just got something in my eye."  
  
"Oh." Ron slumped again. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's legs and squeezed lightly to let her know that he was there.  
  
Ginny spotted a sullen Seamus across the common room and got up from the couch to talk to him. She didn't want him to be angry with her or with Harry. Amidst this activity, Harry continued looking at Hermione. She was staring into space and didn't seem to notice that anyone was in the common room.  
  
Harry motioned for Ron to leave for a minute. Ron looked confused but realized that something was bothering Harry. He stood up slowly and glanced down at Hermione. "Is she okay?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "I don't know. Let me talk to her."  
  
Ron nodded and went to talk to Dean, Lavender, and Neville who had all gathered in front of the fire for a round of games.  
  
"Herm, you okay?"  
  
"I didn't think I would have to worry about myself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This spell."  
  
Harry smiled to put her at ease. "Hermione, Ron was right. You're Muggle-born. It can't be you."  
  
"Harry, will you promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Tell them what?"  
  
Hermione leaned forward and whispered, "I was adopted. I could be a pure-blood for all I know."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "Damn!" 


	3. The Heirs of Hogwarts Revealed?

Title: The Heirs of Hogwarts Revealed?  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He looked at Hermione and whispered, "Do you want me to cast the spell just in case?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "We might as well eliminate me from Ginny's list."  
  
So Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and whispered the words of the spell. Hermione closed her eyes and waited. She knew that Harry would tell her what had happened.  
  
"Mione, it was black." Harry reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not you."  
  
Hermione sighed in relief. "Really?"  
  
"I swear."  
  
"You really shouldn't swear."  
  
Harry laughed and noticed that Ron was staring at the two of them from next to Dean's chair at the fire. "Ron looks worried."  
  
Hermione turned and smiled at Ron. She saw that he instantly changed his stance. He no longer seemed ready to run to her side but looked much more relaxed. "I love him, Harry."  
  
"I know what you mean, Mione."  
  
She flashed a toothy smile at Harry and continued with their previous discussion. "So what did Professor Lupin say that made you confront Ginny?"  
  
"I actually decided to talk to her before I got his letter." Harry watched Ginny and Seamus closely. He hoped that Seamus wasn't angry with her. "Something in his letter gave me an extra push."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think that Moony is... well..."  
  
"That he's gay?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry was shocked. "How did you," he started.  
  
"You know I got along with him when he taught here. I talked to him a couple of times. He let it sort of slip one time. He begged me not to say anything to you."  
  
"He didn't trust me?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No! He didn't know how you would take it."  
  
"I'm okay with it. In fact there was something in the letter that got me to talk to Ginny about that subject. He wrote that he would make a deal with me. Something about if I talked to Ginny, he would `confess all' to Snuffles."  
  
"What kind of confession?"  
  
"I think that he likes Snuffles."  
  
Hermione started to laugh, "What is with us?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"First we were analyzing our love lives. Now we've moved on to our former DADA professor and your godfather. We are sad."  
  
"No kidding, Mione."  
  
Ron came back over and took up his previous position on the floor. "All is good?"  
  
Hermione looked down at him and smiled warmly, "Everything is perfect."  
  
"Good. Because I have an idea. It may sound a little crazy, but I think I may know who the Ravenclaw Heir is." Ron responded quickly. He looked up at his best friend and his girlfriend.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, who?"  
  
"I think he wants to suggest me." A voice answered Hermione and Harry from behind the couch.  
  
The kids turned as one to look at the speaker. Harry's eyes widened. "Angelina?"  
  
Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley's girlfriend, was standing just inside the portrait hole looking at the confused trio. She smiled, "Yeah, me."  
  
Ron nodded at his friends and settled against Hermione's legs, effectively pinning her to the couch. "Am I good or what?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry warily asked.  
  
"He heard me telling Alicia a couple of hours ago about my dad being in Ravenclaw." Angelina sat down next to Ron on the floor. "Ron got really excited, and I made him tell me what was going on."  
  
"So we've done it." Hermione whispered. "We've found all of the Heirs."  
  
"What do we do now?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny dropped down onto the couch as Harry spoke. She hit him playfully on the shoulder. "We tell Dumbledore, dummy."  
  
"Say that ten times fast." Ron said to Angelina who proceeded to do just that.  
  
Hermione glared down at Ron and Angelina. "Of course we have to tell Dumbledore. He's probably frantic trying to find the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Heirs. We know he never explained all of this to Harry. Snape may not even know that he's Slytherin's Heir."  
  
Angelina made a face. "We have to work with Snape? Ugh."  
  
"It's not that bad," Harry tried to reassure her. "It could be worse."  
  
"How?"  
  
Harry crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. "It could have been Malfoy."  
  
Angelina laughed loudly. "You're right. That would have been worse."  
  
******  
  
Remus looked out of the front window of his home. Harry's letter had bothered him. He shook his head and turned to continue his own letters. While it was Sirius' job to hunt down the old crowd, Remus was the one who had to keep them updated when they couldn't come to Hogwarts for meetings.  
  
The first letter was addressed to Rose. Rose... he couldn't believe that she was still alive. But then again, he didn't know her well. What he could remember of her was how Sirius got so upset when Malfoy had teased her. He didn't know James or Sirius that well back during their first and second years.  
  
He had wondered if Rose was Sirius' girlfriend. But no. James had introduced him to Rose. Rose Black... Sirius' sister. He knew from articles in the Daily Prophet shortly after Sirius' capture that Rose had vanished. Not even Sirius' mother knew where she was according to his connections in the Ministry.  
  
Then the same day Remus had gotten Harry's letter, Albus had written him about Rose. Dumbledore insisted that Rose was somewhere in Australia. The question then remained... did she believe that Sirius had been the one to turn the Potters over to Voldemort. He didn't know how to ask her and had tried to clear his mind.  
  
But no ideas were coming to him. He looked at the picture sitting on the one bookcase in his home. A beautiful, smiling redhead looked out at him. She was standing behind a man with glasses. The man had his arm around another man. But this man had bright, blue eyes while the other had deep brown eyes. Remus looked at the person standing next to the redhead.  
  
Remus couldn't find it in his heart to tear that person out of the picture. Snape had redeemed himself, and Remus wanted to hope that somehow Peter wasn't what he appeared to be.  
  
He picked up the picture and stared at the redhead. Lily had convinced Rose to take this Muggle picture. Sirius couldn't understand why anyone would want such a boring picture. No one was moving. But Remus had treasured this photograph for many years now.  
  
He was the only one not in the picture. He had been recovering in the infirmary from the night before. If he looked close enough at the three men in the picture, he could see the dark circles under their eyes. He could see the effects of the full moon on them.  
  
The door creaked open as Remus wiped his eyes. "What're you doing, Moony?"  
  
Remus turned to find the huddled form of his best friend, Sirius Black. "Remembering good times."  
  
Sirius held out his hand for the picture and looked at it. He smiled, one of his first in a long time. "She's beautiful."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I didn't get why she wanted to take this picture."  
  
"I know."  
  
Sirius set the photo on the floor next to him. "I remember that day, you know."  
  
Remus sat down at the table and set Rose's letter aside. He would go back to it later. "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. Lily had managed to convince Rose to take the picture. She even showed her how to do it. James had wanted to make silly faces, but P... well, he didn't."  
  
"You can say his name, Sirius."  
  
"I'd prefer not to. I'd prefer not to think of him."  
  
Remus sighed, "He used to be a wonderful person."  
  
"Past tense there, Moony."  
  
"You were saying..." Remus tried to get his friend back to his good memories.  
  
Sirius nodded, "Lily put us where she wanted us. James asked something about what our motivation should be. She told us that we didn't need any. But James argued with her that we did. So she told us that it should be enough that we were doing this for you." He sighed, "She always had a weak spot for you, Moony."  
  
"So did Rose."  
  
Sirius' fists clenched as he sat down on the floor. "Rose is dead, Moony."  
  
"Dumbledore doesn't think she is."  
  
"What!"  
  
Remus looked at his friend... his crush... his partner. "He claims she's in Australia. He wants me to see if she'll come back here."  
  
"Do you think she..." Sirius suddenly became quiet.  
  
"I don't know, Padfoot. She might believe it." Remus stared at the picture again. "I hope for your sake she doesn't believe it. I don't think you could stand it."  
  
******  
  
Dumbledore shook his head tiredly, "You went into the Restricted Section unsupervised and stole two books from Madame Pince? When I told you four to keep out of trouble, I didn't mean go looking for it."  
  
Harry slumped in his chair. He had thought that the headmaster would have been happy to find out about Justin and Angelina. "Sir, we..."  
  
"I'm not finished, Harry." Albus looked over the dejected group in front of him. Angelina and Ron were staring at Fawkes while Hermione and Ginny were listening closely to what he had to say. Harry was trying to sink into his chair. "First of all, while you didn't obey the rules that I've set, you did save me some work. So..." he took a breath. "You believe that Angelina is the fourth Heir?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "Her dad was in Ravenclaw."  
  
"What a pity. I've already tested Miss Johnson many years ago. Her aura was black."  
  
Ron turned and looked ready to shout out something when Hermione's quiet whisper overtook all conversation in the room. "Bloody hell."  
  
"Quite right, Miss Granger." Albus sighed and settled back in his chair. "I've checked all but one family in Gryffindor. It's been difficult trying to conduct the spell without bringing Voldemort's spies into the light of what I've been doing."  
  
"Who's left?  
  
"I've been trying to test the people I suspect as they've come through Hogwarts. There is only one person left in the family and I sincerely hope that it is that person." Albus picked up his wand and flicked it toward the roaring fire in the grate. "Severus? I need to speak with you."  
  
The children watched as Professor Snape's head formed within the fire. The first time Harry had seen someone do this he had been scared out of his wits. He had wondered how someone could not get burned by talking through a fire.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster?"  
  
"Severus, will you please come to my office? The Dream Team has done much these past few weeks. And I think it's time to bring you into this." Albus smiled at the dark face in his fireplace.  
  
Snape's voice held a degree of eagerness. "I am on my way."  
  
Harry imaged that he could see him. And he felt that the glare that Snape gave before his head vanished was just for him. His hair stood on end more than it had before.  
  
Ginny stood up and began pacing the room. She couldn't imagine who else could possibly be the Ravenclaw Heir. Most Gryffindors stayed Gryffindors and never were sorted into other houses. One of the rare exceptions was Parvati's sister Padma. The Patils had been Gryffindors for the longest time until Padma was sorted into another House. And while Parvati and Padma were twins no less! She couldn't understand it.  
  
Then something Ron was saying caught her attention. He was talking to Hermione. "It has to be someone who has Ravenclaw blood. It doesn't mean someone like in the last few generations right?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and looked up at Dumbledore. "I don't think there is a rule on how much blood has to be present. Just that the blood is there. Right, Headmaster?"  
  
Albus smiled indulgently as his smartest student. He was intensely proud of Hermione though he rarely complimented her. "I agree. Which is why I looked into the family history of the last family in question. There appears to have been a Ravenclaw student about 200 years ago. A very brilliant student according to the records, actually."  
  
The door at the top of the stairs banged open, foretelling the eagerness in Snape's steps. He slowed his pace as he saw that the Dream Team was waiting for him. His skin was sallow as always and the little light in the office did him little good. Ginny noticed that he seemed to glow in the dark.  
  
Snape looked oddly pleasant at Harry as he nodded his head to Dumbledore. "Headmaster. What has Potter done this time?"  
  
Before Albus could answer, Ginny squeaked out a response. "He didn't do anything, Professor."  
  
Albus noticed the change coming over Severus as the man turned to look at the youngest Weasley. He interrupted before Snape could question the girl further. "Severus, do you remember the day you came back with a story that Lucius Malfoy had told you about the Heirs?"  
  
Snape nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off of Ginny. "I do."  
  
"It seems that I have information on three of the Heirs at this moment."  
  
Snape blinked and turned to look at Harry who again was trying to hide in the large chair he was sitting in. "Potter?"  
  
"Yes, Severus. As well as Mr Finch-Fletchley. He's a Hufflepuff."  
  
"I know of him. I teach him."  
  
Albus nodded, ignoring Snape's angry voice. "Anyway, Severus, I still need to locate the Ravenclaw Heir. I wish I had..."  
  
Snape interrupted him, "It's Malfoy isn't it? The boy? That's all his father needs. Draco cannot defend against this not if Lucius knows."  
  
"I know. Draco is not in danger. Malfoy is not the Slytherin Heir."  
  
"Then who is?"  
  
Albus tried to think of a way to answer the man. He respected and cared for Severus and knew that he would take it badly if it was put the wrong way. As he took a breath, Ginny stepped forward once again.  
  
She looked up at Snape who towered over her. "It's you, Professor."  
  
Snape looked at the redhead and suddenly turned ghost-white. "No. No. Potter has tricked them!"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Severus. I've known about you for as long as I've known about James and then Harry." Albus waited for the storm to begin.  
  
"Maybe we should leave." Angelina whispered to Ron and Hermione. The two agreed and managed to make it to the stairway before Harry noticed them. He wanted to go with them before Snape blew up, but he knew that Dumbledore would want to call Justin down to talk about this whole thing.  
  
"You suspect someone if you've told me, Albus." Snape mumbled.  
  
"That I do." Albus assured. "Maybe you should sit down while I test my theory."  
  
Snape pulled up a chair surprisingly close to Harry's chair. His dark eyes glazed over as he tried to come to terms with the revelation he had encountered.  
  
Albus meanwhile looked at Ginny and asked her to join him at the top of the stairs. He meant to ask her to leave for a few minutes to get Justin for him. "Ginny, could you please fetch Justin for me? I think he needs to know some information about this."  
  
Ginny smiled and walked down the hallway. She was going so fast that she never heard Dumbledore's final words to her and never saw the knowing smile cross his face. 


	4. What Do We Do Now?

Title: What Do We Do Now?  
  
  
  
Justin looked up from his homework. "The Headmaster wants to see me?"  
  
Ginny nodded her head emphatically, "He needs your help with something."  
  
He set aside his work and sighed. "Fine. Let's go then." He stood up and turned back to look at Ron's sister. "How did you get into our common room anyway?"  
  
"I ran into Leo. He let me in when I told him that Dumbledore needed to see you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
******  
  
Snape moaned into his hands. This day couldn't possibly get any worse. Not only did it seem that Voldemort would be defeated, but it looked like Snape would be directly involved. The only thing keeping him out of Askaban was the fact that the Ministry needed him as a spy. What would happen when the Dark Lord fell?  
  
"Are you okay, Professor?" Harry's whisper came out with a slight croak.  
  
Snape growled, "Mind your own business, Potter."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Dumbledore came down the stairs that led to his office. He saw that the older man was smiling. "What happened?"  
  
"I had the opportunity to test the last possibility for the Ravenclaw Heir." Albus took his seat in a dignified manner.  
  
Snape's head shot up. "Who?"  
  
"Miss Weasley of course."  
  
Harry's eyes opened wide. His girlfriend? "Are you sure?" He seemed to realize his mistake and tried to apologize. "I meant… um, I… oh bloody hell." He slumped back in his chair.  
  
Albus smiled indulgently at the boy. "I am quite sure, Harry."  
  
"What could she possibly offer?" Snape mumbled.  
  
"Miss Weasley has always been quite good in Charms, Potions, and in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Albus thought for a minute. "In fact, she reminds me of another such Gryffindor student. A Lily Evans."  
  
Harry blinked, "My mum?"  
  
"Yes. Lily was quite good at the same subjects as Severus could no doubt tell you."  
  
Harry watched his Potions professor closely. His skin had turned an even odder shade of white. In fact, he looked like he was going to be ill. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Albus noticed the same look on Severus' face. "Severus? Are you ill?"  
  
"No!" Snape barked. "I'm fine!"  
  
A cough signaled that the three were no longer alone. Ginny was standing next to Justin who looked uncomfortable at Snape's display. Ginny smiled weakly. "I'll just be going now."  
  
Albus motioned Justin to a seat and called out to the retreating Weasley. "Ginny! We need you to stay as well."  
  
Ginny came back and sat down in a chair next to Harry's. She looked at her boyfriend and then at Snape before returning her focus to the Headmaster.  
  
"Now, I'm sure that Harry and Severus know the basics in this story. It's Justin and Ginny I'm concerned about."  
  
Ginny raised her hand politely, "Um, Headmaster Dumbledore? I'm not…"  
  
Snape answered her, "Yes, you are."  
  
Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and saw the confirmation she was looking for. "Oh."  
  
"If I may continue," at this Ginny blushed. Albus continued, "There was a prophecy that was discovered during Voldemort's first rise to power. It detailed his defeat at the hands of the Founders' Heirs. Four people who were directly descended from the Four Founders." He directed Ginny and Justin to look at the painting of the Founders that hung near Fawkes' perch. "It was said that Rowena Ravenclaw was the author of the piece. She was quite good at Divination, actually.  
  
"Whoever wrote the prophecy, it only mattered to the Ministry at the time to locate the Founders' Heirs. And we managed to identify two of them: James Potter and Severus Snape. Unfortunately, someone within the Ministry alerted Voldemort to the knowledge we had about James Potter. It was then that he went into hiding with his wife and son." Albus nodded at Harry who was listening very closely.  
  
"We all know how that ended. The Ministry felt that it was no longer necessary to try to locate the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Heirs as Voldemort appeared to have been defeated that Halloween night by Harry Potter. I felt otherwise. I didn't know how Harry had defeated Voldemort. And I didn't feel that taking the chance it might not be permanent was a good idea."  
  
"So I continued trying to locate the remaining two Heirs. I took the portions of the prophecy that talked of the remaining Heirs and began to search. I went through the whole of Gryffindor to locate "the one who was of Ravenclaw yet thought to be of Gryffindor." No one was the Heir.  
  
"It finally ended with only one family left. Miss Weasley, when I sent you to fetch Justin, I cast the spell upon you. My congratulations. You are Rowena's Heir." Albus waited for the girl to respond.  
  
Ginny smiled broadly. She guessed by Harry's silence that he was shocked about her being an Heir. "But who was in Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Your father's great grandmother. She was a brilliant student, also good at Divination. In relation to Rowena, Madeleine was a granddaughter, I believe." Albus went back to his seat. He had paced his office as he told what he knew of the story. "Justin, you have joined a rather prestigious circle. Welcome. You are Helga Hufflepuff's Heir."  
  
Justin looked over at Harry and asked, "Is that what you were doing in the hallway?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Ginny smiled at Justin and waited for the Headmaster to continue.  
  
"Severus has not ever known of his status as Salazar's Heir. With his connections and contact with Voldemort, I could never take the chance of alerting him. But now that Voldemort has arisen in physical form, it has become imperative that we strike now."  
  
Snape had been somewhat quiet up until this point. "What would you have us do, Albus?"  
  
"The prophecy does not describe the means that the four of you will employ in defeating Voldemort… simply that you four are the key. I have great faith in all of you." Albus nodded confidently.  
  
"That's all you can say?" Snape mumbled. "You've condemned three children to fighting the Dark Lord based on a centuries old piece of paper, and that's all you can say?"  
  
Albus had anticipated Severus' refusal to cooperate. "Severus, I merely thought that…"  
  
"Did you think, Albus? Did you?" Snape waved his hand at Justin and Ginny. "Those two are innocents, Albus. They have never called Voldemort's attention. He has had no reason to fear them. No, you place their very lives in danger." He glared at Harry. "And Potter… what does it matter that you will soon give Voldemort another reason to want the boy dead? Does it matter to you what people would think?"  
  
Albus waited for Snape to take a breath. He looked at Harry and noticed the surprise on the boy's face. "I am well aware of the consequences of this prophecy, Severus. The last time we were unable to protect one of the Heirs, James and Lily Potter were murdered. I doubt you've forgotten, Severus, because I have not."  
  
Snape groaned in disgust. "How dare you!" He stood up and went to the stairs. "And what happens when it's all over, Albus? Glory or death for the children. And a lowly prison cell for the greasy, evil Death Eater. I won't stand by as you subject Miss Weasley and Mr. Finch-Fletchly to this. And I will never stand for you putting her son in danger again. You try to use her against me. It won't work. Lily Evans no longer haunts my dreams, Albus."  
  
The three children watched Snape storm up the stairs. They heard the gargoyle jump aside and then move back into place. Dumbledore sighed heavily and quietly dismissed the children with a promise to see them later that night after dinner.  
  
Justin led the group up the stairs and waited for the gargoyle to return to its place before speaking. "Why did Professor Snape get so upset?"  
  
Ginny took Harry's hand in her own, "I don't know."  
  
"It was something about my mum." Harry whispered. He looked pale. "Do you think he was there that night? Maybe he…" Harry barely breathed. "Maybe he helped Voldemort kill them."  
  
Ginny looked at Justin pleadingly. She didn't know what to do. She could tell that Harry was scared about what may have caused Snape to blow up at Dumbledore.  
  
The Hufflepuff boy grimaced and patted Harry on the back. "Don't think about it right now, Harry. Snape was probably just moody. Who knows… maybe it's that time of the month." He smirked wickedly at Ginny.  
  
"Yeah." Harry responded. "Sure."  
  
******  
  
"Where are you? You WILL pay for this!" A maniacal laugh filtered down the stairs. It served only to enrage Hermione more. "Do you hear me, Ronald Weasley? I will find you!"  
  
Seamus and Dean were rolling on the floor laughing while Neville stared at Hermione in shock. The reason for his gaze was clear to Harry and Ginny as soon as they entered the common room. Hermione's hair was Slytherin green!  
  
Ginny wanted to lighten Harry's mood and called out to their friend. "Hermione, what happened?"  
  
The brunette turned and glared at Ginny. "That thing you call your brother did this!" She raked her fingers through her forest green hair. "And now I'm going to kill him. Relationship or no. I will kill him!"  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled. "Have you gone insane?"  
  
A red head of hair showed just out of the boys' dorm room. "Yes!" It was accompanied by another evil laugh. "Besides, it was Fred!"  
  
"No it wasn't! And you know that!" George laughed. He knew his brother was dead now. He decided to save himself. "Come on, Fred. Let's get him!"  
  
Fred and George ran for the stairway. Soon shrieks of pain could be heard from the boys' dorms. Ron came barreling down the stairs and jumped the couch nearest to the door. He then spun around a group of third years and made it to the portrait hole. Hermione took off after him. "Get back here!"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and started laughing. "Thanks!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For having such a bloody git for a brother."  
  
******  
  
Remus looked over the letter carefully. He reread it to himself.  
  
Dearest Rose,  
  
It's been a while since we last talked. Or rather, it's been a while since I even knew you were alive. I wish this was simply a letter between friends, but it's not. I have some certain issues that may need your attention and… Well, someone would have told me as soon as I started this letter that I tend to lie.  
  
It seems no one can escape it; the Marauders, Albus, even Harry. A friend recently pointed out that I lie by omission. I certainly did at Hogwarts, and it appears to be a recurring problem for me. I want to tell you that I just feel the need to speak to you again. And that is the truth. But what I wouldn't be telling you is that the Ministry has split into two camps.  
  
It all started almost two years ago with the TriWizard Tournament. The competition itself went off without a hitch until the Third Task. In the last few seconds, two of Hogwarts' finest vanished by Portkey. Minutes later they returned. One was dead; the other emotionally scarred.  
  
The one survivor told us of a resurrected Dark Lord. Voldemort has returned, Rose. And he brings a period of fear and disbelief. Fudge refuses to see that he has come back to life. Albus believes it whole- heartedly. It is in this that our dilemma begins.  
  
Albus has asked a friend and myself to gather together the last remnants of the Order of the Phoenix. He needs help in battling Voldemort. But this time, we are lucky. We have Fletcher back with us. And Arabella is coming to London soon. I've even heard that some of the more advanced students are becoming involved; students such as Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchly, and Virginia Weasley to name a few.  
  
And now, to the bones of my letter. I need you to come back, Rose. We need you. I know it hurt you when Lily and James died. And I know that people were not kind to you and your mother about... well, about what happened. I, myself, was not kind to you. And I apologize.  
  
But before you come back, I need to know one thing. What I said to you, all those years ago, do you agree with me? Do you believe me? Did Sirius do this horrible thing? I have had my doubts. And Albus may become angry with me for wording it this way, especially now. But please, did he do this? Did he kill them?  
  
Your friend,  
  
1 Remus J Lupin  
  
He sighed and handed the letter to Sirius. "Are you sure you don't want me to tell her that I know?"  
  
"Yes." Sirius folded the letter and attached it to Fawkes' leg. Remus had borrowed Albus' phoenix to send this letter as an omen. A phoenix telling of the rebirth of the Order. "That way, if she does think I did it, she won't hate you."  
  
"And what if she doesn't believe it?"  
  
"Then she'll come home to beat some sense into you. And I'll be waiting."  
  
"And what about me? What will I be doing?"  
  
Sirius' face took on an angry cast. "You'll be fixing what you broke when you wrote that letter to Harry. It's time to come clean, Moony."  
  
******  
  
"So what's that song?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I just think there was a song in my dream."  
  
Ron grinned, "Maybe it was Bingo!"  
  
Hermione punched her boyfriend in the shoulder. "You should learn to keep your mouth shut."  
  
"Hey! I was just trying to help!"  
  
Ginny giggled, "Remember what happened the last time you helped, Ron." She pointed to his hair innocently.  
  
"Oh." Ron blushed. He decided that another day without any hair at all wasn't a good idea. Fred and George had helped Hermione get him back for her change in hair color two days ago. "Right."  
  
"Besides," Ginny continued. "Harry said it sounded like his mum was singing the song. How much can a baby remember?"  
  
"Thanks, Gin, ever so much." Harry tossed a biscuit at her from across the table. The friends were eating breakfast and were getting ready for the first class of the new week.  
  
"No problem. You know how much I like to boost your ego." She smiled sweetly as Fred and George chuckled.  
  
"You sound like an…" Fred began.  
  
"Old married couple." George finished. They knew how much that annoyed Ron and Ginny so they truly relished an opportunity to finish each other's sentences.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry and Ginny said in unison.  
  
"Can you hum a little, Harry?" Hermione wondered what song it could have been.  
  
"Um… I think so." Harry quickly hummed through the little bit he could remember.  
  
Instantly Fred and George clapped. "We know that one!"  
  
Harry looked at Ron in confusion. The red head smiled, "Yep. Mum used to sing that one. Said she heard it while in Hogwarts. Somebody was singing it in the halls. It may have been your mum. You never know."  
  
Ginny began to sing, "I've heard there was a secret chord that David played, and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do you?"  
  
Harry brightened, "That's it! Keep going!"  
  
"It goes like this: the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift. The baffled king composing Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah."  
  
A loud, deep voice interrupted Ginny. "That's enough, Miss Weasley!" Severus Snape glared at the girl. "If you wish to enhance your meal with song, do it elsewhere! Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But, Professor!" Ginny protested.  
  
"I don't care, Miss Weasley. Good day."  
  
The teens watched Snape walk away toward the staff table at the front of the room. He seemed to be fumbling with the collar of his robe as he took his seat on the far end of the table.  
  
"What was his bloody problem?" Ron growled, "She was just singing."  
  
"I don't know. Normally he never yells at Ginny." Hermione answered.  
  
"It's not a big deal." Ginny smiled at Harry. "At least we know what song it was. Right?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Absolutely! I'll owl Mum and see if she knows where she heard it exactly."  
  
"Thank you. I just… it's something that may have belonged to my mum. Wouldn't it be cool if I could find out where she heard it from? Maybe from my dad or Snuffles? Maybe even Moony?"  
  
Hermione blinked, "Snape's staring at us."  
  
The six turned as one to glare back at the Head Table where Snape was presiding this morning. Fred stuck his tongue out and elbowed George who quickly followed suit. "He's just being a greasy git. He hasn't had any in a while most likely."  
  
Ginny frowned, "Any what?"  
  
Fred and George laughed. "Forget it. You don't want to know."  
  
Harry put his fork next to his plate and reached for another biscuit. He yelped in pain as something dropped onto his head. Hermione bent over to pick up a piece of rolled parchment from the floor as Harry rubbed his head gingerly.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Hermione looked at the writing on the roll. "It's from Professor Lupin. Did you write him again, Harry?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. Wonder what he wants now."  
  
Fred and George pushed their plates aside. "Well… as much as we'd love to stay and chat… we've got some pranks to set up. Have a glorious morning!" The twins stood up and made for the door that let them into the main hallway.  
  
"Should we be scared?" Ginny looked at her brother.  
  
"Yes." Ron shot back. "Very."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How was your weekend? Mine was a little hectic. Anyway, enough of my procrastination. Snuffles is here with me as I write this. Most likely to make sure that I don't leave anything out this time. What I told you in my first letter was the complete truth. I just left out some things that Snuffles feels I should include.  
  
The first thing that I didn't mention was that your mother had been resorted into Gryffindor. When she first arrived, Lily was a member of Slytherin. Take a deep breath, Harry. Try to remain focused. Lily loved Slytherin. About three months into the school year, Albus found out that she was Muggle-born.  
  
As you no doubt know, being Muggle-born AND in Slytherin was not a very good idea. So Albus and Minerva had Lily resorted. She spent the rest of her academic career as a Gryffindor. She hated Gryffindor with a passion. She had friends in Slytherin. And she missed them. I am ashamed to say that we (the Marauders) despised her.  
  
She represented everything we hated about Slytherin. And then, there were the rumors. Lily's closest friend while she was in Slytherin is someone we (Snuffles and I) both know. Snuffles had always hated him and he let that hate bear upon Lily. Snuffles and James had quite a few ugly pranks they played on your mother simply with the goal of getting at her friend.  
  
Right about now, Snuffles is hitting me. He wants me to be perfectly honest. Lily had an arrangement with Minerva and Albus that resulted in weekly detentions for herself and her friend. They stayed friends for years. Until one day, she hit him in the hallway. James and Snuffles witnessed it. I found her in tears outside of the Fat Lady. She was so angry with him, and she stopped talking to him after that day.  
  
As far as I know, your mother never spoke to him again. I remember though the only time I ever heard her speak about him. It was when Snuffles and I were visiting. We found her singing to you in your bedroom. She was singing this song. It was quite beautiful. All she would say about it was that he (her friend) had often sung it for her.  
  
I knew that what had made Lily so angry was that her friend had become a Death Eater. He didn't have a choice, Harry. He never would have done it if he could have gotten away with it. It's why I put up with so much from him upon my return to Hogwarts three years ago. I forgave Severus a long time ago. And I have no doubt that Lily forgave him before she died.  
  
If you want to know about James, ask Snuffles or I. I was close to Lily, but never as close as Severus was. She loved him as James loved us. When she died, he changed to become the man you now know. I hope you are not angry with me.  
  
Your friend forever,  
  
Moony  
  
Harry set the letter down carefully. It all made sense now. Why Snape had gotten so angry when Dumbledore had mentioned Harry's mother. Why he yelled at Ginny for singing that song. Why Sirius hated him. And why his mother had protected him from the Marauders. He looked up and the Head Table and noticed that Snape was picking at his food. He handed the letter blindly to Hermione before standing up. "I'll be right back."  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked on in confusion as Harry picked up his bags and walked out of the hall. Hermione began reading the letter and slowly, everything began to make sense. "He's going to the library. Come on." She grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him out of his seat. Ginny followed them closely.  
  
******  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry smiled at Madame Pince. "Do you have old pictures of students? Yearbooks?"  
  
Madame Pince smiled sadly. "Of course, dear." She guided him to a small bookshelf on the far left side of the library. "Gryffindor… these would have your parents in them." She motioned to a group about halfway down the shelf.  
  
Harry nodded, "I'm also looking for Slytherin books."  
  
Madame Pince pointed to a small section on the right of the Gryffindor books. "Right here."  
  
"Thanks." Harry dropped his bag on a small table and pulled two books of the shelf. One was a Gryffindor yearbook for 1971; the other a Slytherin yearbook for the same year. He set the Gryffindor book to the side. He opened the Slytherin book as Hermione, Ron, and Ginny joined him at the table.  
  
Hermione looked at the book in front of her seat. "You found them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ginny pulled her hair back and leaned forward. "What are you looking for?"  
  
Harry flipped through the pages in the book until he found what he was looking for. His mother was waving up at him from the first year section of the yearbook. Next to her in the picture was a dark boy who could be none other than Severus Snape. He watched as his mother wrapped her arms around Snape and kissed his cheek. He handed the book to Hermione as Snape began waving at him. "Look."  
  
Hermione watched the picture for a few seconds and then let Ginny and Ron look at it. "Is that her?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes. That's my mother."  
  
"Who's she with?" Ron asked. He yelped in pain when Hermione pinched him. "What was that for?"  
  
"For being a prat." Hermione whispered. "So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry watched the two people in the picture. "What should I do?"  
  
Ginny pulled over the Gryffindor book and began paging through it as Hermione and Harry whispered to each other. She stopped halfway through the book. "Look." She pushed the book toward Harry.  
  
Another moving picture showed three boys rough housing in the common room. Harry immediately identified his father and Remus Lupin. The third boy had to be Sirius, but it was difficult to see. "What are they doing to him?"  
  
Ron chuckled, "Looks like Snuffles is getting his bloody arse beat."  
  
Hermione smiled and turned back to Harry. "You should tell him that you know. He deserves that much. He was her best friend."  
  
"But he had to have known. He could have stopped it." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Maybe he did the best he could."  
  
"He had to have known, Mione. He was one of them. He should have known." Harry wiped his eyes.  
  
"Give him a chance, Harry. You just might be surprised." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled on it lightly. "Come on, Ron. Harry needs to be alone right now."  
  
Ron nodded bravely. "You coming, Gin?"  
  
Virginia Weasley looked across the table at her boyfriend. "It'll be okay, Harry."  
  
The boy nodded weakly. "I know."  
  
Ginny turned and followed her brother and Hermione out of the library.  
  
******  
  
Harry crept down the steps and hoped that no one found him. He'd managed to elude the Slytherin students so far. He really didn't feel like getting caught halfway into the dungeons by Draco Malfoy. He leaned against a statue as he tried to see around a corner. A voice caused him to fall to the floor.  
  
"Last time I checked, Gryffindor students weren't supposed to be sneaking around other House dorms, Potter."  
  
Harry looked up and adjusted his glasses. Severus Snape was standing above him with a cruel sneer on his face. "I know, sir. I…"  
  
"Stand up, boy."  
  
Harry used the statue to pull himself up off of the floor. "I wanted to talk to you, Professor."  
  
Snape glared at the crumpled Gryffindor. He pointedly avoided looking at Potter's eyes. "I do not have time for this…"  
  
"Sir! Please! I… Remus told me everything." Harry hoped that Snape wouldn't call his bluff. All that Remus had told him was that Snape and Lily had been friends. Maybe if Snape thought that he knew more…  
  
"My office now, Potter!" Severus spat out. He didn't need this right now. He'd had a headache since finding that Weasley girl singing that bloody song. He had been hoping to avoid Potter for the entire weekend.  
  
Harry followed Snape past the portrait guarding his office. He looked around carefully and was surprised at the lack of green in the room.  
  
"Now, Potter, what exactly do you think you know?"  
  
Harry faced his Potions professor bravely. "I know you taught her that song. I know that she sang it to me." He noticed the look of shock on Snape's face. He honestly must not have believed him. Snape began fumbling with the collar of his robe again. "I know that you were friends."  
  
"My past is none of your concern, Potter." Severus turned away from the boy and picked up a pile of parchment that needed to be graded. "You are dismissed."  
  
Harry sighed in defeat and headed back to the portrait hole. As he reached the opening, he turned back to look at Snape. "Do you hate me because I'm his?"  
  
Severus looked up and stared at the boy.  
  
"Is it that I don't look like her? Do you think she'd want you to be like this?" Harry quickly yelled out before he lost his courage. He knew a detention would be forthcoming for this disrespect. "Do you think that's why she died? So you could be a bastard to me and every other student you come across?"  
  
Severus' whisper was deadly. "Shut up."  
  
"No! She cared about you, and now you're treating her memory with disgust! Is this what she wanted for you? A deep dark cavern that you never come out of? A…"  
  
Severus jumped up from his seat and rushed at Harry. He raised his hand as if to strike him. "Shut up, you stupid boy!"  
  
"Hit me!" Harry yelled at the taller man. "Go on! Bloody hit me! I'm used to it!"  
  
Severus' hand dropped to his side. "What?"  
  
"Vernon hits me. Go on and do it. It won't be any different. It's just that you hate me for different reasons." Harry closed his eyes and waited. He opened his eyes in surprise when he felt Snape walk away from him.  
  
"I don't know what you want."  
  
"I just want to know her."  
  
Severus nodded and sat down at his desk. "Lily was… someone amazing. I found out that she was a Muggle-born two weeks into our first year. I swore that I'd never tell anyone. I didn't want Lucius to hurt her. And he would have." The older man slouched in his chair. "After three months, Lily was resorted. Minerva and Albus thought it would be the best way to protect her from the other Slytherin students. We were both miserable.  
  
"They gave us detentions all of the time so that we could be together. I remember that I used to warn her about your father and his friends. And she hated them, all except Lupin. He never teased her or picked on her. He just pretended she wasn't there. And that was fine with me. I didn't want them to hurt her.  
  
"Then somehow, she found out that your father liked her. I didn't want him to hurt her. I honestly thought it was a joke… a prank. She led Lupin to believe that she was involved with me to protect herself. But I think your mother secretly liked the idea that James Potter was enamored with her. Then over a summer break I…" Severus paused in his story. He took a deep breath and continued, "I was brought before Voldemort. Your mother was heartbroken that… well, that it had happened. She protected me for once in the only way she knew how.  
  
"She hit me in front of Black and your father. I found out years later that Lupin had found her in tears and that they'd made her one of them. I missed her more than anything. I spent years becoming what one normally calls a Death Eater. I didn't see any use in denying what I was. No one cared. Then, the day before she died, your mother came to Wales to find me. I was working in a bar for the money to buy potion ingredients. She told me that she had faked our fight in order to protect me.  
  
"She told me that she and your father were going into hiding. She said that Black would protect you. I assumed for many years after that he had betrayed your parents to Voldemort. It wasn't until his return in your third year when I was confronted with evidence of Peter's survival that I believed Black hadn't killed them. I told her as she left to come back. I gave her a week. Later that night, Malfoy informed me that there would be a raid but that I wasn't supposed to go.  
  
"He told me that they were going to Godric's Hollow to kill James Potter." Severus looked up at Harry and tried not to see his tears. "As soon as Lucius left, I apparated to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and ran for Hogwarts. I begged Albus to believe me. That your parents were going to be killed. By the time he could send an auror, it was too late. The auror chased three Death Eaters away before contacting Albus here. He then sent Hagrid to retrieve you. I'm sure you know the rest."  
  
Harry wiped his eyes and noticed that Snape was also crying. "I thought you had been there with… with them."  
  
"I would have died before hurting your mother and by extension her family." Severus answered. "I tried to save you all that night. In the end, you saved yourself."  
  
"How?"  
  
Severus smiled weakly, "If anyone knew, it would have been Lily. She was brilliant. Something she did saved your life."  
  
"Dumbledore thinks that she protected me with her love."  
  
The teacher snorted in disbelief. "That may be what caused her to protect you. But that is not what saved you from the Killing Curse. I…" he looked closely at Harry. "Your father may have grudgingly saved my life years ago, but it was your mother who saved my soul. She had the ability to fight that curse if anyone ever did."  
  
"Did you ever know me?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"I saw you once. Black and Lupin had managed to take your father home from St. Mungo's Hospital. I came to see you. I never saw you again until the day you were sorted nearly nine years after I joined the staff."  
  
"Can I ask one more question, sir?"  
  
"Proceed."  
  
"What did she say to you before she left?"  
  
Severus sighed and pulled the chain from around his neck. He noticed that the boy was watching him carefully as if he would miss something. "She gave me this to keep for her." He stood up and approached Harry. He held out the chain. "It is yours. To this day, I don't know what happened to the one Black was supposed to protect. The Ministry most likely took it away from him."  
  
Harry looked at the silver chain and noticed a small snake had been carved in the tiny tag near its clasp. His fingers slipped through the rings on the chain as he stared at them. "Her wedding ring and…"  
  
"The rings Potter gave her. I told her then that I thought it was a silly idea. I told her it was morose. But now," Severus looked down at his best friend's son. "I'm glad I kept them for you."  
  
Harry whispered, "Thank you, sir." He put the chain around his neck and got up from his seat. He went to the door and opened it. "I'm sorry about before, sir. I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
"I have learned one thing from Lily. All is forgiven." Severus said.  
  
Harry nodded and stepped out of the door. He started down the hallway toward the stairs as Severus sat down at his desk.  
  
"Never again, Lily. That boy will never go back to them." Severus frowned. "I will not let anyone hurt him, not even that damn sister of yours."  
  
******  
  
Ginny looked up as Harry came into the common room. She waited for him to sit down next to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
Harry smiled brightly at his girlfriend. "Look!"  
  
Ginny watched Harry pull a chain from under his shirt. There were two silver rings on it. One had a large diamond. The other ring had five small diamonds on it. "What are they?"  
  
"They were my mum's." Harry fingered the chain as Ginny looked at the rings. "Snape had them."  
  
Ginny smiled, "I'm glad he gave them to you. He could have kept them."  
  
"I know." Harry leaned forward and kissed Ginny on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For reminding him of her."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I would think that would scare you. You know… dating someone who reminds people of your mother."  
  
Harry chuckled, "No way." He kissed her on the lips this time. "Besides Freud covered that."  
  
"Freud?"  
  
"A Muggle psychiatrist." Hermione came over and laughed. "He had a really odd attachment to his mother."  
  
Both Harry and Hermione laughed. Ron, who had followed Hermione, looked at Ginny and shrugged. "Must be a Muggle thing."  
  
"Absolutely." Ginny answered and crossed her arms over her chest. "Weird Muggle thing."  
  
TBC 


	5. It All Begins Here

Title: It All Begins Here  
  
"You know what goes on there?!" Severus yelled. "Albus!"  
  
The headmaster sighed and stroked Fawkes. The poor phoenix had returned early from a mission due to his need to die and be reborn. "I've know for quite some time. Poppy saw several marks on him last year after that Quidditch match."  
  
"And you've done nothing?"  
  
"What am I supposed to do, Severus? Neither Sirius nor yourself is capable of raising the boy. Sirius is on the run from the Ministry, and you are very anti-social. Can you honestly see yourself with this child?"  
  
Severus shook his head. "No. But he cannot be allowed to stay in that Muggle pit! Lily would…"  
  
"I doubt Lily is in a position to worry about such things, Severus."  
  
The Potions Master glared at his headmaster. "Albus, you are on dangerous ground."  
  
"Severus, sit down and listen to me for once." Albus motioned to a comfy chair next to his fireplace. "While the Dursley's show no inclination of supporting and nurturing Harry, they have known of the fact that no one can take him from them. In Vernon's mind, he truly thinks he can weed out the magic in the boy by beating him. Petunia simply wishes her sister and that 'damn husband of hers' never existed. This is their way of destroying Lily and James."  
  
"This is not to be allowed, Albus."  
  
"I know." The older man pulled out parchment from his desk. "That's why I've been trying to petition the Muggle courts for permission to move Harry somewhere else. The only problem lies in guardianship. As I've found, this matter must be settled in the Muggle way. Sirius is seen as a criminal in both worlds. Remus would never be granted custody or guardian- status here in the Magical world. It has been a problem that has plagued me for months now."  
  
"He only requires a guardian?"  
  
"Yes. I've been searching out Rose Black to try and serve in this capacity. But there will still be those within the Ministry that would fight that for the very same reasons they would fight to keep him from your custody."  
  
"Would they accept me as a temporary solution?"  
  
"I have 'put out feelers' as the Muggles often say. Cornelius Fudge has shown no ill will on the subject which serves to assure me that something in not quite right in the Ministry."  
  
"You think Fudge is a Death Eater?"  
  
"No. I believe that he is being compensated by certain people to look the other way on particular matters."  
  
"You think Lucius is paying him." Severus responded.  
  
"Him or Avery. I'm not sure which as of yet."  
  
"It would be a temporary solution, Albus. He need never know."  
  
Albus nodded. "That is an option, Severus. But what if I cannot locate Rose for several months? Summer holidays will be upon us in less than four months. Remus has written an owl to Rose, but that doesn't guarantee that she'll return to England or even read it. What then, Severus?"  
  
"I would care for the boy."  
  
"You? Minerva would have a stroke."  
  
Severus smiled, "She's overprotective of her bloody Gryffindors."  
  
Albus chuckled, "I agree."  
  
"It's the only way. I will not let that boy go back there."  
  
"Then I shall speak with our contacts today. Good day, Severus."  
  
Severus stood up and walked slowly up the stairs. He frowned as he thought about what Black would do when he heard about this. "He'll kill me."  
  
"Who will?"  
  
Severus looked up to see Remus Lupin standing in front of him. "Lupin."  
  
"Who'll kill you?"  
  
"Black. Who else?"  
  
"Oh, maybe half of the Wizarding world? You're not exactly well- liked, Severus."  
  
"The honesty… it's thrilling, Lupin."  
  
Remus shrugged, "I thought so."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Severus began walking down the hallway hoping to escape the overly pleasant werewolf. "And I don't really want to know."  
  
"Of course you don't. I wouldn't know what to do if you really cared."  
  
Severus stopped and faced Remus. "Sarcasm is the recourse of a weak mind, Lupin."  
  
"I didn't start this. You did." Remus smiled, "Besides, I thought you wanted to know why I was here?"  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"Sirius could arrange that, you know."  
  
"Funny, Lupin."  
  
"I thought so. Anyway, I'm here to visit with Harry. I thought I would try to explain myself in person."  
  
Severus grimaced, "In other words, your pet pooch forced you to come and make nice with his godson."  
  
"Exactly." Remus nodded. "And Sirius is hardly my 'pet pooch.'"  
  
"Whatever you say, Lupin."  
  
"I hardly keep him on a leash."  
  
"What you do in the privacy of your bedroom is your own business."  
  
Remus blushed before retorting. "Damn. And I thought you'd want to be included next time."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"It's been charming as always, Severus."  
  
Severus grunted in reply and continued down the hallway. "Stupid."  
  
******  
  
The owl landed on the front porch and waited patiently for the door to open. He was one of Hogwarts' best post owls, and he knew how important it was to make a good impression. So he sat and preened his feathers for a moment before tapping on the door with his beak. He could hear footsteps behind the door as someone came closer. The door opened slowly.  
  
He looked up and blinked excitedly at the woman towering above him.  
  
"What do we have here?"  
  
He hopped up and down for a few seconds before flying onto her shoulder. It would make it easier for her to read his letter.  
  
The woman stepped back into the house and closed the door. On her way toward the small kitchen, she hummed a tune. "So, where did you come from?"  
  
She brushed back her shoulder-length black hair and untied the small letter from the owl's leg. He then bowed politely before flying onto the counter and waiting for her to produce some water and food. The phoenix that had first traveled with this letter had begun to die during his journey and had returned home to be reborn. As a result, the headmaster at Hogwarts had assigned him to deliver this letter. He drank some water and let his chest puff out in pride. He had done a good job.  
  
"Thank you." The woman sat down and began to read the letter. "Dearest Rose, It's been a while since we last talked. Or rather, it's been a while since I even knew you were alive. I wish this was simply a letter between friends, but it's not. I have some certain issues that may need your attention and… Well, someone would have told me as soon as I started this letter that I tend to lie.  
  
"It seems no one can escape it; the Marauders, Albus, even Harry. A friend recently pointed out that I lie by omission. I certainly did at Hogwarts, and it appears to be a recurring problem for me. I want to tell you that I just feel the need to speak to you again. And that is the truth. But what I wouldn't be telling you is that the Ministry has split into two camps.  
  
"It all started almost two years ago with the TriWizard Tournament. The competition itself went off without a hitch until the Third Task. In the last few seconds, two of Hogwarts' finest vanished by Portkey. Minutes later they returned. One was dead; the other emotionally scarred.  
  
"The one survivor told us of a resurrected Dark Lord. Voldemort has returned, Rose. And he brings a period of fear and disbelief. Fudge refuses to see that he has come back to life. Albus believes it whole-heartedly. It is in this that our dilemma begins.  
  
"Albus has asked a friend and myself to gather together the last remnants of the Order of the Phoenix. He needs help in battling Voldemort. But this time, we are lucky. We have Fletcher back with us. And Arabella is coming to London soon. I've even heard that some of the more advanced students are becoming involved; students such as Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchly, and Virginia Weasley to name a few.  
  
"And now, to the bones of my letter. I need you to come back, Rose. We need you. I know it hurt you when Lily and James died. And I know that people were not kind to you and your mother about... well, about what happened. I, myself, was not kind to you. And I apologize.  
  
"But before you come back, I need to know one thing. What I said to you, all those years ago, do you agree with me? Do you believe me? Did Sirius do this horrible thing? I have had my doubts. And Albus may become angry with me for wording it this way, especially now. But please, did he do this? Did he kill them? Remus J. Lupin."  
  
The woman let the letter drop from her hand. She stared into the fire that was blazing in her fireplace. She couldn't go back… not if Lupin still believed that Sirius deserved to be Askaban. But Lupin had said that he had doubts about the drivel that the Ministry had put out over the years about her brother. She looked over at the small owl perched on her sink.  
  
"I guess it's time to pack, hm?"  
  
******  
  
Sirius frowned. "Where did you hide the damn thing?" He picked his way through Remus' closet while trying not to upset too many articles of clothing. "You told me it would be here in your house." He pushed aside some boxes in his search to find the small box containing Anna Lupin's personal effects.  
  
A loud crash from the hallway grabbed his attention though it was just as shocking to hear the foul language that accompanied it. "Bloody hell! Stupid bastard! Bugger me!"  
  
"Moony! I can't find it!"  
  
"Can you find a broom? What the hell is going on here?" Remus Lupin glared at his friend. "And what the hell are you doing in my closet!?"  
  
"Looking for that box you told me about."  
  
Remus thought for a moment. "Oh." He stepped back as Sirius stood up. His eyes caught Sirius' eye for a moment before he forced himself to look away. "It's in her old room."  
  
Sirius followed his best friend to another bedroom in the house. Anna… well, Mrs. Lupin had kept a room in her son's house for during his monthly transformations. Before she died, she would come and stay with her son after the full moon to help him get his strength back. Sirius was glad that someone had kept careful watch for Moony while he had been in prison.  
  
"It's here." Remus handed Sirius the wooden box. "Under the top compartment. I…" he paused. "I couldn't wear it."  
  
Sirius opened the box and lifted out a false top inside the box. Underneath was a gold chain with a silver band on it. He handed the false top to Remus and picked up the chain. He still remembered the moment the Ministry had taken it away from him. He had begged… pleaded… whined for its safe return. But who in their right mind would give a murderer back a piece of jewelry that had belonged to his victim. "Moony, look."  
  
Remus looked at the ring and felt tears in his eyes. He didn't often think of James, but it was hard not to now. He felt the grief coming off of Sirius in waves. "Padfoot… Sirius…"  
  
"I know." Sirius set the box down carefully. "Did Anna put it in here?"  
  
"I asked her to keep it for me. I was worried I might lose it."  
  
"I loved your mother, Remus." Sirius looked his friend in the eye. He hung the chain around his neck and tucked the ring under his shirt. "But you know that. We all loved her."  
  
Remus simply smiled. He started to turn away and flinched when Sirius touched his arm.  
  
"Moony, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Remus looked down at his hands.  
  
"You've been acting strangely for a while now."  
  
Remus pulled away slightly and looked at Sirius. "Nothing is wrong. I… I've been thinking. That's all."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About… oh, bugger! About us."  
  
Sirius took a breath. His face flushed slightly. "Us? Moony, I know I'm dense and all, but you're attracted to me?"  
  
Remus groaned and nodded.  
  
Sirius' mouth dissolved into a tight line. His eyes were unreadable.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sirius. I did…" he was interrupted as Sirius kissed him lightly.  
  
The dark haired man pulled back and blinked cautiously. "Well, it's about bloody time." 


	6. So Far So Good

So Far So Good  
  


"Well, it's about bloody time."  
  
Remus blinked in shock. "What?"  
  
"I was wondering what was keeping you." Sirius answered before kissing Remus again.  
  
The werewolf didn't respond at first to the kiss. Then he slowly pressed himself closer to his friend. He pulled away when the need for air became a life or death matter. "Sirius, I…" he began.  
  
Sirius took his hand and kissed it. "Lily told me."  
  
Remus' mouth opened and he stared wide-eyed at Sirius. "She what?"  
  
"The night before graduation when I told her that my plan hadn't worked."  
  
"Your plan?"  
  
"When I brought Justine to our dorm room, I wanted you to see us. I wanted to make you jealous. I was in love with you." Sirius looked into Remus' hazel eyes. "I didn't know how to tell you, and I bloody messed it up. Lily told me to keep me from doing something even worse to you.";  
  
Remus smiled, "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I was too afraid that she was wrong."  
  
"When was Lily ever wrong?"  
  
"Never."  
  
Remus sighed, "Why then…"  
  
Sirius frowned and let go of Remus' hand. "I… told Jamie that I didn't trust you. I had my reasons."  
  
"If this is going to go any further, Sirius, I need to know why."  
  
"I didn't want that freak of nature going after you. If I separated from you and forced Jamie to do the same, Vol… he wouldn't hurt you. I was trying to save you, and I messed that up, too. Just like I did with Jamie and Lil."  
  
Remus reached out and cupped Sirius' cheek in his hand. His hazel eyes stared into the bright blue orbs in front of him. "What you did was wrong." He could feel the confidence leak out his frie… his lover. "Why you did it was right. And I love you for that. You've never been one to think before you act, and that is one of the things I love about you. But…"  
  
"I bloody fucked it up."  
  
Remus wiped a few errant tears away from Sirius' eyes with his thumb. "Yes, you did. Now, we have the rest of our lives to make it right." He let his hand drop from Sirius cheek and slowly propel the man forward. When he was inches from Remus' face, he captured Sirius' lips in a deep kiss. His tongue lightly skimmed over Sirius' bottom lip, begging entrance to the man's mouth.  
  
Sirius leaned into the kiss and opened his mouth slowly to let Remus plunder his mouth. He mumbled into the kiss. "I love you, Moony."  
  
******  
  
"I still don't understand what we're supposed to do." Ginny frowned into her breakfast.  
  
"Snape doesn't know either." Harry answered before sitting down next to his girlfriend. He greeted her with a kiss. "He's still angry with Dumbledore."  
  
"How can you tell?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione answered, "It's either that or he's not getting any."  
  
Harry choked on his juice. He stared at his bookworm friend in shock. "What the hell! You have to warn me when you do that!"  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her eggs. "There's no law that says I have to."  
  
Ron glanced at his younger sister. "Any what?"  
  
Harry leaned towards Ginny and whispered in her ear. She turned a bright red and gasped in surprise. She frowned at Hermione. "Really! I would think that the very thought of such a problem would cause you to lose your breakfast."  
  
"Why should it?" Hermione looked Ginny in the eye. "It's not like I'm the one who's holding out on him."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. "Hermione!"  
  
"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Ron was getting louder.  
  
"Your girlfriend is a pervert." Harry answered.  
  
Ron glared at Hermione. "Do I want to know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The couple turned back to their breakfast. They continued in complete silence before finally glaring at each other and stalking out of the common room hand in hand. Ginny watched them leave and sighed. "They really need therapy."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, back to the original topic…" Ginny began.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking of going to the library with Justin later tonight. He has an idea." Harry leaned back in his chair and wrapped his fingers loosely in Ginny's red hair.  
  
"And I've got that lovely detention with Snape."  
  
"Don't worry. He won't be too tough on you." He tugged lightly on Ginny's hair. "He's not that awful, you know."  
  
Ginny smiled at Harry. "Have we made peace with the greasy git?"  
  
"Not just yet. But I think we're making headway." He stood up, wrapped his arms around Ginny, and hugged her tightly while she sat quietly in her chair. "I think loosing my mum hurt him."  
  
"He'll be okay one day, Harry."  
  
"I know." Harry let his gaze travel up to the Head Table where Professor Ariel Sinistra and Professor Severus Snape were silently eating. "One day."  
  
******  
  
Justin rubbed his eyes wearily. "Forget I ever mentioned this bloody library. If I ever see it again, it will be too damn soon."  
  
Harry smiled and closed his book quietly. "Don't let Pince hear you say that. She'll make you stay and shelve after curfew."  
  
"Ugh." Justin moaned in disgust. "Can't I just go to bed now?"  
  
"Not until we at least have something to tell Ginny and Professor Snape. We're supposed to be doing something."  
  
"Sleeping?"  
  
"No." Harry frowned, "Spells or potions or charms or something. We can't just sit here."  
  
Justin blinked, "Did you ever think that we're not supposed to take an active role in this?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Harry, what if we're simply supposed to be players in the game, but not actual captains? Do you get me?"  
  
Harry sighed, "You mean that we each have a role in the war. Like I defeated Voldemort once before. And Professor Sna…" he stopped himself.  
  
Justin continued. "I know about Professor Snape, Harry." The Hufflepuff leaned closer to the Boy Who Lived and whispered, "He's a spy."  
  
"So what about you and Ginny?"  
  
"Maybe we have to find our positions. But we're ahead of Voldemort. He knows about you, but he doesn't know about the professor, Ginny, or me." Justin snapped his fingers in triumph. "We should bait him. See if he knows what we're supposed to do."  
  
"Bait him with what? A year ago, he still wanted me to resurrect himself. And we can't give him Snape without compromising our means of defense." Harry grimaced. "That leaves you or Ginny. And excuse me for saying so, but I don't vote for Ginny. Personal reasons."  
  
"Fine. We use me then. We publicize that Dumbledore has found another Heir. Then we wait. Some protection would be needed to create a believable illusion. The protection would fight back just enough to allay any doubts that Voldemort may harbor. If we get lucky, he'll know what's going to happen."  
  
Harry shook his head, "No. What if he doesn't know? He'd have you, Justin. Dumbledore's got an edge simply because he has all four of us. If we lose you, what if we can't stop him?"  
  
"But what if by my capture, we learn how to defeat him?"  
  
"This is a bad idea."  
  
"Let's bring it before Ginny and the professor. It should be put to a vote."  
  
Harry stared at the boy sitting in front of him. "Justin, I…"  
  
"You won't let it be Ginny. It has to be me."  
  
"Let's go find them. Ginny was serving detention in the dungeons with Snape. They should still be down there." He gathered the small stack of books he had been reading into a pile. "And let's drop these off with Mione. She'll have oodles of fun reading them for us."  
  
Justin blushed, "She might get angry."  
  
"Mione? Never at me. Always at Ron." Harry snickered as he led Justin out of the library. "It's a sick pattern with them."  
  
******  
  
Rose gazed around the King's Cross platform. She hadn't owled back to Remus in the hope that she could sneak around London for a few days. She needed to know what she was walking into. The crowds around her parted as if she were one of the brick columns holding up the ceiling.  
  
One man swept past her and bumped her slightly. He spun around and started to apologize. "I'm terribly sor…" the man stared at her for a moment before sneering at her and continuing on his way.  
  
She rolled her eyes and began walking toward platform 9 ¾. It was always like this. People would be polite and friendly until they found out that she was Rose Black. Then they'd run screaming in the other direction. "Stupid bastard," she whispered as she passed through the barrier that would allow her to board the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Contrary to popular (student) belief, the Express ran constantly between Hogwarts and King's Cross. It's passengers were often teachers or staff that needed to attend to Muggle business for some reason. It also brought the occasion Muggle parent to Hogwarts if they were called by Dumbledore. Rose pulled her cart behind her and quickly found a porter.  
  
"Where can I place my bags?"  
  
The porter smiled weakly, "Here ma'am." He showed her to an empty compartment and quickly left her standing in the midst of her many bags.  
  
"Gee, thanks so much!" Rose yelled after the terrified porter. She groaned in frustration as she sat down. "You'd think after fifteen years they'd stop thinking that all the Blacks are evil."  
  
A low voice responded from the doorway. "You are. Evil that is."  
  
Rose looked up and noticed Argus Filch standing in the doorway. "Don't you have a life yet, Argus? Leave me be."  
  
"What do we have here? Rose Black? Sister to that murderer."  
  
Rose shot up out of her seat and shoved her wand in Filch's face. "Just because you could never catch my brother performing his silly pranks doesn't mean he's a murderer! You're a bitter man, Argus Filch! Leave this car now!"  
  
The caretaker sneered at the petite woman and stalked out of the car. Rose saw him leave the train and go through the barrier into Muggle London. She frowned and sat back down as the Express began moving. She hummed to herself as the train started the four hour-long journey to Hogwarts.  
  
******  
  
Harry snickered as he looked at the dog in front of him. "You look like the cat who caught the canary. What did you do?"  
  
The black dog simply looked at him innocently.  
  
"Professor Lupin's talking to Dumbledore. It must have been something bad, Snuffles."  
  
The dog continued to stare at him.  
  
Snape growled from farther down the hallway, "What is THAT THING doing here?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and turned to address his professor. "I don't know. He won't tell me."  
  
"It's a dog, Potter."  
  
"I know. He could follow me down the hallway to any empty classroom, but he keeps ignoring me."  
  
Severus' face got even more pale as the dog came to stand next to him. He glared down at the disgusting beast. "Can't you remove your godfather? He's polluting the hallways. The smell alone…" he didn't finish his remark because a loud shriek came from the opposite end of the hallway. He looked up sharply to see a robed figure pushing her way past several of the teachers.  
  
Harry noticed Professor Flitwick, Professor Vector, and Professor Sinistra chasing a figure down toward the Headmaster's office. Sinistra was the first one to speak up. "We found her in the Great Hall, Severus."  
  
Severus looked into the woman's eyes and frowned. He waved his hand in dismissal. "I'll make sure that Albus handles this." He waited for the other teachers to leave before addressing the black-haired woman. "What are you doing here?"  
  
A growl from his side forced him to remember to be a little more polite.  
  
Rose glanced down at the dog before glaring at her brother's worst enemy. "What do you want, Snape? Can't find an innocent Gryffindor to torment? That must be why Argus was such a bastard earlier. Albus forbid you to torture the students. Poor Snape."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
Harry watched the exchange with a small amount of curiosity.  
  
Rose shot back at the Slytherin teacher, "I was asked to come here by Albus. So I'm here. Not like it's any of your business."  
  
"Everything that goes on in this school is my business, Black!"  
  
Harry grabbed hold of Snuffles' collar just before he lunged at Snape. He pulled the dog back roughly as Severus watched him. "Sorry. He's a little feisty today."  
  
Rose looked at the boy and cringed. He looked so much like her brother's friend. She stared back at Snape and tried to step past him. "I don't have time for this, Snape. I have an appointment with the Headmaster." She had a feeling that Snape was making this too easy but couldn't figure out why.  
  
She had almost reached the door when Snape called out to her.  
  
"Lupin's in there."  
  
Harry saw the woman flinch before turning. "I don't care."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"You're just a jealous fool."  
  
Harry felt Snuffles pull closer to the action. He didn't know why his godfather was so eager to jump Snape all of a sudden, but he knew he didn't want to hang around for it. "Come on, Padfoot. Let's go!" He tugged hard on the collar, but Sirius wouldn't budge.  
  
Rose gasped and stared at the dog. "Sirius?"  
  
Snape sighed in disgust and quickly left the corridor. As he turned the corner into another hallway, he yelled, "We'll talk later, Potter!"  
  
Harry snickered and let go of Sirius' collar. He looked at the woman who now was petting Sirius carefully. "You know Sirius then?"  
  
"Of course. You must be Harry Potter."  
  
He nodded and blushed slightly. "Yes."  
  
"Good." She playfully shoved Sirius away from her. "How about we go into the office? I'm sure Remus could use a good scare."  
  
Harry smiled slyly. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. I think Sirius did something. He looks too innocent to be normal."  
  
Rose watched her brother settle back on his haunches. She thought for a moment. "What did you do?"  
  
Sirius simply let his eyes follow her movements.  
  
"You know I'll find out from Remus and Albus."  
  
Harry shrugged in defeat as Sirius transformed back to his human state.  
  
Sirius Black had been free from Askaban for almost three years now, but he still was gaunt and pale. His hair looked better and wasn't as stringy. Secretly, Harry had always thought that he looked too much like his mortal enemy, Severus Snape, after escaping. Now Sirius seemed healthier if not at peace.  
  
"Rose." Sirius stood up and hugged his sister tightly.  
  
"Why didn't Remus tell me where you were?"  
  
"I asked him not to. I didn't want you to give me away if you were angry with me."  
  
Rose bit her lip. "I would never have done that." She let Sirius take her hands in his. "I knew you couldn't have done it. You adored them too much, Siri."  
  
The former convict nodded sadly. He motioned for Harry to come forward. "Harry, this is Rose Black."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded toward the door. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar." Rose replied as she opened the door.  
  
A voice came from inside the office. "Who's a liar?"  
  
Albus smiled as Sirius, Rose, and Harry came into his office. "Welcome home, Rose."  
  
Rose smiled at her former Headmaster and nodded at Remus. "It's good to be back, Albus." She shrugged off her cloak and laid it on an empty chair. "I just ran into your watchdog outside."  
  
Remus looked at Sirius in confusion. "Watchdog?"  
  
Harry sat down in front of the fire and answered, "Professor Snape."  
  
"Oh." Remus nodded. He noticed the anger in Sirius' eyes. "What did he do?"  
  
Rose waved the werewolf off. "It's not important. If I let him bother me, I'd be Sirius. And who in the bloody hell would want that?"  
  
Sirius chuckled and let Remus lead him to the sole couch in the office. "I don't think Moony would have a problem with that." He winked at his lover. "Would you?"  
  
Rose watched as Remus blushed wildly. "Finally."  
  
The former professor blanched when he heard her. "You knew?"  
  
"About you? Absolutely." She smiled. "Hurt him and you die… Black."  
  
Sirius simply nodded. "So what's going on?"  
  
Albus stood up and began to circle the office. "We were discussing the merits of Divination, Sirius. Remus, please continue."  
  
Hazel eyes twinkled, "As I was saying, I've read the prophecy completely. I can see both sides of the argument. Without a clear definition of what the Heirs are expected to do, I cannot condone any action at this time."  
  
Harry frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
Albus nodded grimly. "Remus feels as Severus does. He's not entirely comfortable with sending you three children into this fight."  
  
Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. He spun in his chair to face Remus. "What makes this any different than what he did to my parents? I was a baby! Remus, don't do this! Severus is wrong this time. We just don't know what to do yet!"  
  
Remus nodded, "I understand where you and Albus are coming from, Harry. I see the similarities. That's why I can't believe that this is the only way."  
  
Sirius interrupted. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
His lover turned to look him in the eye. "Do you know why James went under the Fidelius Charm?"  
  
"He said that Voldemort was after him and that he wouldn't leave Lily and Harry." Sirius answered quickly.  
  
Remus took Sirius' hands in his. "Tom Riddle found out that there was a prophecy about the Founders' Heirs who would defeat him. The Ministry made the mistake of trusting too many people, and Tom found out about James, Godric Gryffindor's Heir.  
  
"That's why Tom killed him, Sirius. James was a threat to him. It's why he wanted to kill Harry that night. If…" Remus bit his lip. "If Lily hadn't gotten in his way, he would have let her live. He wants to destroy the Heirs before they can stop him."  
  
Sirius looked at Harry and felt his heart break. The boy was crying openly. He looked defeated. "Harry?"  
  
The Boy Who Lived looked up and tried to ignore the anger he felt at Remus. "Justin, Ginny, Severus, and I are the Heirs, Sirius. He doesn't want us to do anything. And it appears neither does Remus."  
  
"That's not what I said, Harry."  
  
Albus interrupted and patted Remus' shoulder lightly. "Harry is undoubtedly very upset right now, Remus. Let him be. He doesn't mean it."  
  
"Yes, I do!" Harry jumped up from his seat. "Look at what Voldemort took from you! From the both of you! And now, you want to let him run wild! Do you want to know what he will do? He'll kill every last Muggle and Muggle-born he can get his hands on! Doesn't that bother you? Well, bugger that!" Harry pushed past Sirius who had stood up to stop him. "I won't wait around for him to come knocking on Ron's door demanding Hermione's head! Bugger you all!"  
  
The door slammed at the top of the stairs as Rose observed the three men in front of her. All three looked shocked. "So…" she smiled. "He has Lily's temper."  
  
******  
  
Hermione groaned in frustration. She was sick of being the good little bookworm. Harry and Justin had dropped off some books for her to read yesterday while they went off to figure out some plan to give to Professor Snape and Ginny.  
  
"Getting bored?"  
  
She smiled up at the person towering over her. "Ron."  
  
Ron grinned, "Hey."  
  
Hermione pulled her legs up and let Ron sit down next to her on the couch. "You look like the cat who ate the canary."  
  
"Let's not talk about that damn cat of yours."  
  
"It was a joke, Ron."  
  
He blushed, "Oh. Sorry."  
  
"What's wrong? You seem a little distracted." Hermione set aside the book she hadn't been reading and leaned against Ron.  
  
"Ginny hasn't seen Harry all day."  
  
"So? He's probably at the pitch."  
  
"He's not. She told Professor Snape that she couldn't find him. Snape got Professor Lupin. They went off to look for him." Ron frowned. "Professor Lupin said that he was mad."  
  
"That Remus was mad?" Hermione was now thoroughly confused.  
  
"No. Harry was."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Professor Lupin said something to Harry." Ron shrugged. "He looked really worried."  
  
"Harry doesn't get mad too often, Ron."  
  
"But when he does…"  
  
Hermione nodded in understanding. "I know, Ron. I know. It gets really bad."  
  
Ron put his arms around his girlfriend. "I'm worried."  
  
"Don't be." Hermione cuddled closer to Ron. "I'm sure he's fine. He's probably hiding in the castle."  
  
******  
  
"Harry!" Remus sighed as he walked down the third floor hallway. He looked ahead to find Severus shaking his head.  
  
"He isn't down this stairwell." Severus was starting to worry. The only other place that Potter could have gone was the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Gods, what have I done?" Remus rubbed his eyes and walked toward Severus.  
  
"You did nothing wrong, Lupin." Severus led the way down the far stairs to the Great Hall. "You were doing what James and Lily would have done. You were protecting him. We both were."  
  
"He's not angry with you!" Remus' tone was sad.  
  
Severus nodded. "Because he doesn't know what to think anymore about me. I used to be the blasted teacher that hated him. Now, he sees what Lily did. That I'm more than what I appear to be. He's confused."  
  
"Why can't this be easy?"  
  
"He's a teenager. Was it easy for us?" Severus smiled weakly.  
  
Remus shook his head. "Sure it was. See the werewolf… kill the werewolf."  
  
"See the Death Eater… kill the Death Eater."  
  
"You two are pathetic." Sirius changed as the two men hit the second floor landing where he and Albus were waiting. His long black hair was pulled back by a thong into a style similar to Severus'. He knew that it made him look even more like the Slytherin. "Can we just end the pity party and find my godson?"  
  
Albus smiled at the looks that crossed the two men's faces. "Sirius is right."  
  
Remus nodded, "He has to be in the forest."  
  
"He's not anywhere in the castle." Severus agreed. "What about that map?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I already talked to Ron. He won't tell me where it is."  
  
"You're going to let him get away with that?" Severus was shocked.  
  
"Harry probably took it with him. And even if he didn't, Ron could be trying to show Harry that we care enough to look the old fashioned way." Remus answered. "Don't be angry with him. It won't help."  
  
Sirius nodded and then changed into Padfoot.  
  
"Let's go." Severus looked at the Headmaster. "Give us three hours. If we're not back with him, send two more teachers."  
  
Albus responded, "Ariel and Megan."  
  
Severus nodded and followed Remus and Padfoot down the stairs and out the main doors to the castle. He trusted few people. They included Ariel Sinistra and Megan Caldwell, the Astronomy professor and her aide.  
  
******  
  
Harry shivered as he shifted against the tree. Even for the time of year, it was still cold at night. He bit his lip as he stared at the map. Three dots entered the forest together and then split up along different paths. The dot labeled Padfoot was heading toward the creek while the Remus Lupin dot was traveling toward the Centaur settlement.  
  
Severus Snape's dot stood still for a moment before moving toward the part of the forest that Hagrid frequented. It would only be a matter of time before one of the three would find him. In fact, one of them would probably stumble upon Firenze. That Centaur would most likely direct them straight to Harry.  
  
He didn't want to talk to Sirius and he sure as hell didn't want to talk to Remus. He would only say more things that would hurt them. If he hurt one, he would hurt the other. But maybe he could make Snape see what he was talking about.  
  
"And maybe pigs will fly." He muttered to himself. He knew that he was acting childish. But how could Remus think that it was too dangerous? It didn't seem to matter that Harry had already faced down Voldemort twice and lived. Shouldn't that monster pay for all the lives he had ruined during both of his attempts to take over the Wizarding World?  
  
Harry looked down at the map again and noticed that Snape's dot had vanished. He tapped his wand against the map. "Find Severus Snape." The map cycled through the whole castle and forest but didn't find him.  
  
"I know a few spells myself, Potter."  
  
Harry shrugged, "Cool."  
  
Severus sat down next to Harry against the tree. "Isn't it?"  
  
"He's angry. They both are."  
  
"No. They're worried." Severus continued, "For all intents and purposes, they are the closest thing you have to parents. They worry. It's their job."  
  
"I didn't ask for that." Harry argued.  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
"I've done this before. I've survived him. I can do it again."  
  
Severus sighed and looked at the boy. "We don't know how you did it. Albus thinks he knows. And I have my own suspicions. But that doesn't mean we know how you survived when James and Lily didn't." He took a breath. "And even you, Potter, didn't think you were going to survive what he did to you in fourth year."  
  
Harry hung his head and started shaking. "I just don't think that everyone else should always decide what's best for me."  
  
"You're a child, Potter. As much as you hate to admit that."  
  
"But that doesn't mean that I can't make my own decisions."  
  
"I agree. It means that you have some say in what happens in your life. It means that you have to trust that Lupin and Black do know what is best for you. It means that you work together to make the decisions that matter."  
  
Harry nodded, "You're right."  
  
"Of course I am. I'm always right." He chuckled.  
  
"You're different."  
  
"Than what?"  
  
"Than what I always thought you were." Harry bit his lip and looked up at his professor. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"Another one."  
  
"Proceed, Potter."  
  
Harry picked at his robe hem. "When you told me about my mother, you said that she stopped being friends with you because you became a Death Eater." He paused and looked at the hem as if it were the only thing in the world that mattered. "You said you loved her. Why did you do it?"  
  
Severus thought for a moment. "I didn't have anyone like James or Lily. Even like Lupin or Black. My father was… what I used to be. Cold… thoughtless… he forced me to put this…" Severus motioned to his arm, "thing on my arm. He and three other men held me down. I bit him, but it didn't stop them."  
  
Harry stared up at his teacher.  
  
"After I lost your mother, I thought that it didn't matter what I appeared to be. No one would care one way or another. So I became the thing that my father had been. Things could be much worse, Potter."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Tell that to Lupin. Not me."  
  
Harry nodded and stood up. "Are you coming?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But the forest…"  
  
"I'm more terrifying than anything in this forest from what I hear."  
  
Harry laughed as he made his way back out of the forest toward the castle grounds. He took one look at the map before heading toward Sirius and Remus. As he got closer, he could hear them.  
  
Remus groaned, "What do we do now?"  
  
"Wait for Snape to get back." Sirius held Remus' hands tightly in his own. "Harry's smart. He won't go too far into the forest."  
  
"You were right."  
  
Remus spun around and found a very dirty Harry Potter standing behind him. "Harry?"  
  
"I'm sorry I lost my temper."  
  
Sirius smiled as his lover rushed over to make sure Harry wasn't hurt. "You should be."  
  
Remus chided him, "He feels bad enough as it is, Sirius. Leave him be."  
  
Harry smiled up at Remus. "I know you're just trying to make sure I'm safe. But sometimes, I have to help decide what makes me safe. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Remus nodded and hugged his friend's son. "Ron's worried. Let's go back to the castle. I'm sure he hasn't been able to sleep."  
  
Sirius followed the two as Padfoot. He was glad that Harry and Remus had made their peace. He had agreed with Remus at first, especially after Harry's outburst. But now… maybe Harry had just shown them that he had to be helpless sometimes in order for them to take care of him.  
  
Remus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Did Severus find you?"  
  
"Yeah. He's coming later." Harry let himself be led back to the castle. "He needed some time to himself, I think."  
  
  
  
NOTE: I must apologize for the 'immature' Harry we see in this chapter. I wanted everyone to remember that Harry is still a teenager. Teens are allowed to have their moments. So, I hope you can all forgive me.

Back


End file.
